I'm sorry, Will Horton is dead
by whoawhoa92
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm sorry, I'm not Will Horton'. Liam Horton will do anything to get back his life in New York, even if that means going back to his old ways. A WilSon, Horita, PaulSon, PillSon fanfic with some Chabby and Jabi! Be prepared for a whole ton of angst & drama.
1. Chapter 1: Enough Cryin

A/N: Ok hi everyone! This is the sequel to 'I'm sorry, I'm not Will Horton'! This sequel is heavily-inspired by 'Empire'. So Things are about to get slightly musical.

Oh just in case you do not know here's a legend for musical wordings…

 _Words underlined in italics are either sung by background singers or duet partners_

 _ **Words underlined in bold italics are sung by lead vocals**_

Ok here we go...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

-Several Months later-

"Thank you all for coming" Philip Kiriakis shook hands with various corporate partners. "I am truly grateful that you have given us this opportunity to showcase the finest musical talents Meridian Records has to offer." He showed them to their VIP seats.

"Everyone has been raving about the first ever Salem Music Festival!" The middle-aged man informed. "Aside from Chloe Lane, I heard that you also have some rising stars signed to your label!"

"Yes, I actually do!" Phillip nodded his head. "Every single artist has been specifically handpicked by me." He boasted. "Meridian may be a small label but we are definitely not lacking in talent!"

"Chloe Lane just won 'Best New Artist' at this year's Grammys and her debut album has been certified Gold." Another redhead lady interjected. "Not only does the talent exist, you have proven that our investment has made profit!"

"You know whose performance I'm looking forward to the most? Liam Horton!" A brunette lady exclaimed. "That man can sing, can cook and is incredibly sexy in a chef uniform!" She said suggestively.

"That's my nephew you're talking about! Yuck!" Phillip shot her down in disgust while the other partners laughed at him.

* * *

Liam Horton sat in his dressing room in front of a mirror. He leaned back on the chair, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I'm one of the highlights of the festival," The blonde sighed. "Uncle Phillip is placing a lot on this to take the label to the next level. I can't let everything that had just happen get to me."

"Liam!" He heard a voice greeting him. He turned around.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Liam asked, surprised. "Don't you know you aren't allowed inside here?"

Sami waved the VIP pass she was wearing around her neck. "Your dad convinced your Uncle Phillip to give us two backstage passes! Now onto what I'm really here for." Sami dragged a chair and took a seat right beside him. "Okay now, let's talk about your love life." Sami took out her iPad and began scrolling through.

"Mom, I told you!" Liam whined, "Relationships are the last thing on my mind now! Right now, music and the kids are the only thing I can afford to think of!"

"Excuse me! You may think I'm meddling into your love life, but that's not the only thing I'm interested in!" Sami justified, "Ever since you came out as bi, you have gone viral! You now have men AND women chasing after you. You are a public figure!"

"Mom, no one is chasing after me!" Liam argued.

"Really?" Sami rolled her eyes, "Five years in New York and you still have no idea when people are hitting on you? Come on!" She continued to scroll through her iPad before finding some photos and details. "Anyway, take a look at…"

"Mom," Liam glared.

"Just check out two of them. Look, now that you have made quite a name for yourself what's the harm of a girlfriend or a boyfriend? If anything, it may boost your reputation!" Sami enticed.

"Mom, I'm just a regular guy doing a favour for his uncle by performing at his festival… I'm not trying to be a celeb…"

"Okay, look at this girl." Sami shoved the iPad in front of Liam, cutting him off. "Her name is Sonya Barlas. Her grandfather owns Barlas Airways. Though she helps out at the company, she owns an online business selling skincare products."

"Wait a minute," Liam stopped his mother. "Barlas Airways? Do you actually know what they do?"

"What do you mean? They own a huge airline company!" Sami said.

"Barlas Airways runs an ILLEGAL PROSTITUTION RING all over the country!" Liam waved his hands frantically in the air. "On the surface they may look like another airline company but in reality, they fly escorts in from all over the world! And her name is Sonya!" he added.

"Ok, fine then." Sami swiped across the iPad. "How about this lady?"

Liam saw the lady on the screen and gave his mother the side-eye. "Really? Asian?"

"Half-asian!" Sami justified, "Look, her name is Paulina Kwon." She went on, "She was an Olympic Volleyball player! But she pulled her ankle muscle and then she retired. Her long-lost mother is a former FBI undercover agent…"

"Really Mom?" Liam interrupted, "Can you be more original? Paulina? Really?"

"Honey, I just want you to get over Sonny." Sami patted his shoulder.

"I told you Mom. Music and the kids are now top priorities. Mom, I'm about to perform in slightly over an hour. And I need to rest my voice before I perform."

"Mr Horton," A member of the crew entered the dressing room, "Here's the hot water you requested for."

Liam nodded at the lady before turning his head back to Sami. "Mom, I think it's time for you to go. I need to get ready."

Sami let out a reluctant sigh and placed the iPad back into her handbag before taking off.

* * *

"Look, I just want to see him." Paul Black pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but tonight is a big night for Meridian Records." Claire Brady shook his head. "Did you know how it took for Phillip to get him to finally agree to perform tonight?"

"Come on Claire! I'm your favourite Uncle!" Paul placed his two hands together, begging her.

"I'm sorry Paul but you can't just sneak in like this!" Claire pointed forward, indicating for Paul to turn back. "Liam is going on in an hour's time. If you want to talk to him, do it after."

Paul turned around reluctantly, back slouching as he left backstage.

* * *

"You aren't welcome here!" Sami Brady raised her voice, "Just because I don't know what you did doesn't mean I don't know you hurt Liam again."

"Where is he?" Sonny demanded.

"Excuse me!" Sami raised her hand when she saw the bouncers. "There's a trespasser here!"

Sonny turned his head back and panicked when the two tall, burly men in black tees step forward, grabbed him by the armpits and lifted him up.

"You can't do this to me!" Sonny shouted, kicking his legs in the air. "My Uncle Philip is the CEO of Merdian Records! Get off me!"

"Sorry, no backstage pass, no entry!" One of the bouncers informed.

"I will have you two fired!" Sonny warned.

* * *

"Good Evening Salem!" Phillip Kiriakis greeted with a mic in his hand. The huge crowd cheered. "Are you guys ready for our next act?" The crowd cheered even louder. "Okay, this man," He grinned, "is better known as a Youtube culinary sensation." The crowd cheered. "But then his cover of La Roux's 'Bulletproof' went viral with over 25 million views!" Some members of the crowd became screaming. "Together with his other videos, He has a total of 90 million views on Youtube!"

The crowd cheered at their loudest.

"I'm very proud to call this man, my nephew!" Philip said, "Everyone please give it up for LIAM HORTON!"

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis tried to weave through the crowd when a lady accidentally screamed into his ear.

"Jesus Christ!" Sonny shoved the lady, "Are you trying to make me deaf?"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you!" The lady asked to repeat his question.

"You screamed in my ear!" Sonny tried to compete with the noise.

"Sorry," The lady apologized. "Just really excited for Liam Horton! I travelled from Oregon just to watch him perform!"

Sonny looked at the stage. He saw a sliding door in the middle of the stage with the logo of Meridian Records. On the right of the sliding door was the keyboardist and the drummer. On the other side of the stage, he could see 3 backup singers and twos guitarists. One with an electric guitar and the other holding a bass guitar.

* * *

The music intro started playing.

Paul Black looked around the outdoor stadium. Thousands had come all the way from out of town just to see Liam Horton. He even heard some of the people raving about how excited they were to see him perform. He felt insignificant, forgotten and worthless. He recalled a question from a particular blonde six years ago.

" _Why would Sonny want me when he can have you?" Will asked with tears in his eyes._

Paul finally understood why Will Horton would ask that. Back when he was Paul Narita, baseball superstar, thousands would come to see him at stadiums from all over the country just to throw a ball. Similarly, thousands gathered here tonight just to hear the blonde's powerhouse voice.

"Was this how Will felt back then?" Paul asked himself.

* * *

"Our boy is going to perform!" Lucas grabbed Sami excitedly, leaning in for a prolonged kiss.

"I know right! I mean he obviously didn't get his musical talents from either of us!" Sami squealed in excitement.

"It must be God-given then!" Lucas concluded.

* * *

"Ok Li… you can do this." Liam tried to calm himself down. "Just think of it as church. Even though you will be rapping for the first time ever in public." His hands began trembling. "Get it together."

"And five, four, three, two!" He heard the backstage crew giving the signal.

* * *

Sonny, Paul, Sami and Lucas were now waiting for the music intro to end. It was then the background singers started.

 _Don't wanna play house no more…_

The sliding doors in the middle of the stage parted open like the red sea and smoke emitted on stage.

They saw a man taking a few steps forward. As the smoke cleared and his face became visible, the crowd ballistic.

Liam turned towards his background singers, "You ready?"

Sonny was surprised, by how the audience were so affected by his presence.

Paul couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. He was wearing a white V-neck tee and a silver necklace under a leather jacket. He couldn't stop staring at those blue jeans accentuating his bulge.

 _Cause the…_

 _ **Sex was good you had my mind, and I**_

 _ **Let you come back everytime**_

 _You would…_

 _ **violate and cross the line and you**_

 _ **knew that I would be the type to**_

 _ **Always wait so patiently**_

 _Thinking…_

 _ **You was coming home to me**_

 _Well…_

 _ **Damn, I never heard the keys or**_

 _ **Felt your tap saying are you asleep**_

 _Don't wanna play house no more_

 _You so dumb to think that you gon marry me_

Sami and Lucas raised their eyebrows as they noticed the swag in his walk.

"Are you sure that's our son?" Sami questioned. "Since when was he able to walk like that?"

 _ **I got to be out my mind to think I**_

 _ **Need someone to carry me**_

 _ **I've done enough cryin', cryin', cry-yyy…**_

 _ **It's time to say bye, bye, bye yeah… yeah… yeah…**_

 _Don't wanna play house no more_

 _You trippin' more_

 _I'm tired of you playing_

 _ **I'm tired of you playing me…**_

 _ **NO MORE!**_

 _ **So don't be blaming me…**_

 _ **No more… no more-hore!**_

 _ **Done enough cryin… yeah… yeah…**_

"Ok here it comes…" Liam took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the rap solo.

 _Break it down Li!_

 _ **You turned your back, and back I came running**_

 _ **But the simple fact is that you ain't want me**_

 _ **Done enough lying and crying to myself**_

 _ **NOTHING LEFT TO DO BUT MOVE!**_

The crowd screamed.

Sami's mouth opened when she saw her son spitting out bars, bouncing his body up and down. If she didn't know better, she would have think Eminem has possessed him.

"Did you know our boy could rap?" Lucas raised his voice so Sami could hear him beyond the noise.

"This is my first time watching him perform live!" Sami replied in shock.

 _ **What else can I do but leave?**_

 _ **I believed that you what Will need, but now I gotta breeze**_

 _ **I be's with DV when you come to your senses**_

 _ **But then it's too late**_

 _ **That's always how it be**_

 _ **Catch me with the B's on the wheels, Doctor Marten's on the heels**_

 _ **Shoulda Calvin Klein, Zegna suit me up and have me**_

 _ **Next dude will gladly pick up where you left off**_

 _ **Ice me, hitch me, you ain't gonna have me cryin…**_

 _ **Nuh-uh, Uh-uh, Uh-uh**_

Liam let out a sarcastic laughter through the mic before going back to singing.

 _ **It's time to say bye bye, BYE BYE! Yeah…**_

 _ **Don't wanna play house no more…**_

 _ **To think that you would marry me-ee..**_

 _ **Oh...**_

 _ **I've done enough cry-yyyyy-yyyy-yyyy**_

 _ **Bye bye bye, BYE BYE BYE!**_

Liam stared at the crowd as the outro was playing. The audience were standing, some jumping on their feet up and down while other sang along with him. He finally understood the adrenalin rush Chloe was talking about when she goes on stage.

"Listen up, I dedicate this song," He said between breaths, "To anyone who's going through a tough time in their relationship."

Sonny felt as if a knife was stabbing into him.

"I want you to know that if that person is not giving you any form of security be it emotionally or mentally. I want you to end it now. It may be tough at first but I can guarantee you, it will get better!" Liam assured.

The crowd cheered on as guilt crept through Paul's veins.

* * *

-Present Day-

"We thank you for the safe return of our boy, Liam. We now thank you for the food that has been laid upon the table. In Jesus name we pray Amen!" Ernest said his grace.

"Amen." The rest of the table echoed.

"Liam! I am so glad that you are back with all of us!" Tamela said gleefully.

"Yeah! Mom and Dad have been so excited for your return!" Zeke said, "Mom had prepared all your favourite foods!"

"There's truly no place like home!" Liam greedily shoved down a biscuit into his mouth. "Tamela, you still make the best biscuits and gravy!" He said while chomping on the biscuit.

"I'm glad that you love Mom's cooking… But you need to chillax. You eating way to fast." Emoni laughed.

"He's like a child!" Tamela laughed along.

Liam tried to swallow all his food down. "I'm sorry, but you have no idea how glad I am to be back here!" He took Tamela's hand. "Do you know how much I have missed you guys?"

Liam Robertson felt the weight he had been carrying on his chest has been lifted. This is his family, the people who love him.

"This is where I should be! With you guys!" Liam asserted, "I'm never leaving you guys ever again!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's it for the first chapter! :D Blessed Christmas and a happy new year to all of you! :D

This fanfic is heavily inspired by 'Empire'. Since I'm also a singer myself I figured why not turn Will/Liam into one. Chandler Massey is also a singer too lol…

Be prepared for smut and a shitload of angst and war in this sequel!

Anyway, thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Oh... before I forget, song is 'Enough Cryin' by Mary J Blige. I changed up the lyrics of course. Not to worry, They can still be sung in synchronization! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Piece by Piece

CHAPTER TWO

-Several months later-

"Good evening Salem!" Liam Horton greeted through the mic.

The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

"No no no no no." Liam waved his finger. "I can't hear you. Let's try this again. What's up Salem!"

The crowd cheered even louder. Liam even heard some screaming.

"Wow," Phillip Kiriakis exclaimed. "I can't believe that's my nephew. Where was that shy and awkward boy I used to know?"

"I heard some of yall have come all the way from Wisconsin, Florida, New Jersey just to make it here tonight." The blonde informed. "And on behalf of every single artist of Meridian Records, I would like to thank you for your continuous support. You guys need to give yourself a round of applause." Liam said.

The crowd applauded.

Paul saw three members of the backstage crew carrying out a keyboard and a chair.

"I think it's time to take things down a little bit." Liam proceeded towards to the keyboard and took a seat.

"If someone don't come here within the next 10 seconds with a mic stand, he gon get fired" Liam stated as the crowd laughed.

Two men quickly ran out with the mic stand and quickly adjusted it.

"So I'mma take things down a little." Liam began playing a slow melody on the keyboard."As some of you know, I working on seven maybe eight-track EP and it's called 'Songs for Tammy'."

Sonny's heart sank when he heard the title.

"Does he love her that much?" Sonny wondered disappointedly.

"This next song I will be performing, will be dedicated to my wife." Liam informed. "This woman helped me though plenty of obstacles." He went on, "She motivated me when I was struggling through culinary school, helped me when I started out my first restaurant and together we started a life together."

Sonny was feeling more and more uneasy by the second. With every word Liam said, the more he felt like barfing.

"She helped me through one of the toughest breakups I had been through. She saved me, she's my angel." Liam smiled.

"Gosh, where can you find a man this dedicated to his wife?" A lady in the crowd fawned.

Sonny turned to his left.

"Gosh, Liam Horton I wish you were my husband." Another lady placed her hand on her own chest as if her heart was melting.

Sonny Kiriakis curled his fist into a ball, glaring at the two ladies.

"So this next song is dedicated to the one who broke my heart and the one who healed it." Liam announced.

Sonny narrowed his eyes.

Liam continued playing the keyboard when the crowd started waving their cellphones in the air.

 _ **And all I remember is your back**_

 _ **Walking towards the airport, leaving me back in your past**_

 _ **I sent fifteen hundred texts and you knew**_

 _ **Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to**_

Sonny felt a chill down his spine. He wanted to be angry with Liam, but he was completely mesmerized by the blonde's angelic vocals.

 _ **But piece by piece she collected me**_

 _ **Up off the ground when you abandoned things**_

 _ **Piece by piece she filled the holes that you burned in me**_

 _ **Six years ago and no…**_

 _ **She never walks away**_

 _ **She never takes my money**_

 _ **She takes care of me**_

 _ **She loves me**_

 _ **Piece by piece**_

 _ **She restored my faith**_

 _ **That someone can be kind**_

 _ **And a wifey could stay**_

The crowd was now completely silent.

Phillip was lost in a trance. The entire backstage crew stopped whatever they were doing and just watched Liam performed through the TV monitors.

Thoughts of Sonny walking out on him came to Liam's mind.

 _ **And all of your words fall flat**_

 _ **I made something of myself and now you wanna come back**_

"Sometimes I wonder do you want me now only because of who I am now." Liam wondered.

 _ **But your love it isn't free**_

 _ **It has to be earned**_

"You only want me because Paul is now in the dumpster right?" Liam questioned in his head while playing the piano.

 _ **Back then I didn't have anything you needed**_

 _ **So I was**_

 _ **Worthless…**_

"Tammy, I really wish you were still here. I really wish I'd never return to Salem in the first place." Liam was now trying to fight back his tears.

 _ **But piece by piece she collected me**_

 _ **Up off the ground when you abandoned things**_

 _ **And piece by piece she filled the holes that you burned in me**_

 _ **Six years ago and no**_

 _ **She never walks away**_

 _ **She never takes my money**_

 _ **She takes care of me**_

 _ **She loves me…**_

Liam lifted his hands from the piano. He was unable to continue playing.

The audience could now hear muffled sounds from the mic.

"I miss you Tammy, I miss you so much!" Tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

The audience applauded, attempting to give him moral support.

The blonde quickly wiped his tears away before placing his hands back on the keyboard.

 _ **Piece by piece…**_

 _ **She restored my faith**_

"I'm sorry." Liam apologized, which only resulted in the audience applauding even louder.

 _ **That a spouse can be kind**_

 _ **And a wifey could be… great**_

Liam quickly tried to finish playing the outro as quickly as possible.

 _ **Piece by piece…**_

 _ **Piece by piece…**_

By the end of the song, the audience cheered as loud as they could.

Liam broke down entirely.

"Tameka, please come back." Liam begged weakly.

Sami Brady's heart broke for his son. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Liam! Liam! Liam! Liam!" The crowd chanted away.

Liam quickly wiped away his tears. He giggled sheepishly. He felt touched by the moral support the audience were giving him.

* * *

-Present Day-

Gabi Hernandez stood up from the couch when she saw Sonny Kiriakis returned.

"Sonny, what happened?" She asked him worriedly.

"Tell me everything." Sonny demanded. "Tell me everything you know from the very beginning!"

Gabi sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Mrs DiMera has been taking her meds frequently." The nurse reported.

"That's good to hear." Chad nodded his head. "Thanks for keeping me updated." When he put down the phone, he heard an awful ruckus from outside his office.

"Where is he?!" He heard the voice shouting.

"Mr Kiriakis, Mr DiMera is in a very important phone conference!" He heard his secretary spaning out a frequently-used lie.

"Get him out now!" Sonny Kiriakis kicked the door wide open.

"Sonny!" Chad stood up and left his desk, "What are you…" Before Chad could finish his sentence, Sonny threw a punch at him, knocking Chad down on the floor.

"Mr DiMera!" The secretary quickly went by his aid. "Are you okay?" She quickly turned her head to Sonny. "Are you out of your mind? I'm calling security!" She took out her cellphone.

"No, Heather!" Chad grabbed her wrist. "It's okay, I can take it from here!"

"He punched you!" Heather argued.

"It's okay I promise!" Chad assured.

"I will get security to wait outside just to make sure you're alright." Heather left the office and closed the door.

"Argh! That hurt!" Chad groaned.

"You son of a bitch!" Sonny took a few steps forward, grabbed Chad by the shirt and pulled him forward. "How could you do this to me?"

"What do you mean by do this to you?" Chad questioned. "You were living happily with Paul!"

"Don't even try that!" Sonny barked. "You knew my husband was alive this whole time! You knew how devastated I was and you never tell me about me?"

"I had to protect Abigail! She was under Ben's mercy!" Chad raised his voice, trying to compete with Sonny's volume. "If he knew that Will was still alive, who knows what would happen to Abby! She's my wife for God's sake!"

"And you kept my husband away from me for almost six years!" Sonny threw another punch. Chad fell back onto his desk.

"You sent my husband away because you didn't want to be exposed." Sonny growled. "You wanted to take this secret to the grave!"

"That wasn't my idea! That was all his!" Chad stood up from the table. "It has been almost six years now! You have already moved on with Paul! If I were Will and I saw my husband dating another man, and not just any other man, Paul of all people! Do you honestly think I can take that lightly?"

Sonny tried to open his mouth, but he was left speechless.

"Look, I understand that you're mad at me." Chad lowered his voice. "But when Will first got back his memories, I saw the look in his eyes. It was pure devastation. He was like a zombie for days and his face went completely pale."

Sonny recalled the sudden change in his former chef's behaviour. He finally understood why Liam Robertson began ignoring him and shunning away in every situation possible. He understood why he got so uncomfortable around him.

"He is now Liam Robertson, successful chef and a rising Youtube celebrity." Chad said. "Why would he want to go back to feeling worthless and unloved?"

Sonny shut his eyes, reluctantly taking in every word Chad has to say. Chad was right, any idiot would have done the same thing.

In disappointment, Sonny Kiriakis waddled slowly out of Chad's office.

Heather quickly ran in with an ice pack. "Mr DiMera, are you okay?" She held Chad's head still and shoved the ice pack onto the black eye.

"Damnit Heather! That hurt!" Chad groaned.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys while I find a place on my own." Liam Robertson said.

"Sweetie, you is family!" Tamela exclaimed. "And family help one another. Besides, why bother hiring a nanny for Devon when he loves his grandma the most? Isn't that right, D?" Tamela gently pinched her grandson's cheek.

"Still, I feel guilty for imposing on you guys." Liam confessed. "Rest assured I will be out of your hair soon."

"You know, Alfonso has been asking a lot about you lately." Tamela informed.

"Alfonso?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. "What has he been asking about?"

"Ever since you sold the business to him, I heard that things ain't too good for them." Tamela said. "I heard that landlady is tryna kick them out of the place."

"That Alfonso!" Liam grumbled, "He's always letting everybody walk over him. Heck he's been like this since Culinary School!" He sighed, "He's always too nice. We livin in Queens for crying out loud! I need to help him."

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis sat on a bench in the park. In despondence, he reflected on himself over the past five to six years. He looked back on his relationship with Paul and Will. Paul was his first love. Over the course of the past few years, they had a rocky on-off relationship. Yet, they still managed to keep relationship afloat.

Then there was his husband, Will Horton. The man, who made him understand the importance of undying love. The man who made him understand not to take for granted. Despite Will's infidelity, Sonny knew that Will loved him and would do anything to salvage their marriage.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sonny looked up and saw Paul Narita staring at him.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it for now. I will definitely go through some of Liam/Will's life in New York and the death of his wife.

Song is 'Piece by piece' by Kelly Clarkson. That live performance really inspired me to write this chapter!

To be quite honest, I don't feel this is my best chapter, but review and tell me what you think! :D

Thanks for checking! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Severing ties

A/N: Once again, here's a legend for musical wordings…

 _Words underlined in italics are either sung by background singers or duet partners_

 _ **Words underlined in bold italics are sung by lead vocals**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

-Several Months later-

"I'm sorry for breaking down." Liam Horton apologized once more. "That was really unprofessional of me whoo!" Liam Horton used his hands to fan himself, attempting to fight back the tears.

"Liam! Liam! Liam! Liam!" The crowd continued chanting.

Sonny Kiriakis and Paul Black looked at their surroundings. The last thing they expected from Will Horton was to have such star power.

"I did this." They both sighed in unison. "I made him who he is today."

"Can somebody give me a glass of water?" Liam requested.

A member of the crew quickly ran on stage to pass him an evian bottle. Liam quickly took a sip of water before passing the bottle back to the crew member.

"Did you know our son was such a high-maintenance guy?" Lucas Horton quirked his eyebrow.

"Well, he is Philip's nephew. That means our boy gets special treatment at Meridian Records." Sami Brady justified.

"So this last song I'm going to sing," Liam took the mic off the stand and stood up from the keyboard. "is a song of repentance. I'm going to take y'all to church for this one."

"Taking it to church?" Paul squinted his eyebrows in curiosity. "Since when did he sing Gospel music?"

"This song is for those who have done wrong because let's face it, we are not perfect." The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "We all have committed some mistakes and made some wrongful decisions in our lives. For me, I know I have and I'm not proud of them."

Choir members donned up in white gowns were entering the stage.

"But I want you all to know today. That as long as you learn from your mistakes and move forward, it's okay! This song is a cry to God for second chance to start over and a second chance for redemption. This song is called 'Happiness'." Liam walked towards the mic stand in front of the stage and put the mic on it. "I want you guys to clap your hands as loud as you can." He began clapping in a slow, steady rhythm. "I want you to clap your hands like this!"

Paul saw a few members of the crowd clapping their hands.

"Come on louder!" Liam tried to hype up the crowd, "I want to see you guys clapping!"

The clapping grew louder and louder.

"Sounds good to me!" Liam laughed. "Keep on clapping on those hands!"

Liam turned his head back to the choir, giving them the signal.

"And one two three…" Liam cued the choir in…

 _Singing ohhhhh, happiness_

 _Singing ohhhhh, happiness_

Liam stopped clapping and held the mic.

 _ **I got a homesick heart but a long ways left to go**_

 _ **I've been doing my part but I ain't got much to show**_

 _ **I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness**_

 _ **It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness**_

Paul Black saw the desperation in Liam's eyes. It made him recall his plea to start afresh.

 _ **I got dreams that keep me up in the dead of night**_

 _ **Telling me I wasn't made for the simple life**_

 _ **There's a light I see, but it's far in the distance**_

 _ **So I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness**_

 _ **It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness**_

 _Singing ohhhhh, happiness_

 _Singing ohhhhh, happiness_

"Lord, please let me move on." Liam pleaded in his mind. "Please let me leave this mess."

He then took the mic off the stand.

 _ **These days are tough, these days are long**_

 _ **Sometimes it's hard, you carry on**_

 _ **But I hear a voice singing and I know it's true**_

There was a long pause.

Liam flagged down with his hand, signalling the choir.

 _I got dreams…_

Liam went down on his knees, belting a high note.

 _ **Ohhhhhhhh…**_

The crowd applauded as Liam continued ad-libbing.

 _Telling me I wasn't made for the simple life_

 _ **For the simple life!**_

 _ **Ohhhhhhhhh…**_

 _ **Yeah yeah I'm asking you!**_

Liam looked to the sky, crying out to God.

 _ **Show me some show me some show me some…**_

 _It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness_

 _ **Yeahhhhhhhhhh…**_

 _Singing ohhhhh, happiness_

 _ **Ohhhhhhhhhhh…**_

 _Singing ohhhhh, happiness_

 _ **Happiness, happiness**_

 _Singing ohhhhh, happiness_

 _ **I'm singing, I'm singing, I'm singing**_

 _ **Ohhhhh… happiness**_

The crowd applauded at the end of the song.

"Salem!" Liam stood up. "You have been a fantastic audience tonight!"

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd chanted away.

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight!" Liam ignored the crowd's demand. "It has truly been a great pleasure performing for you guys! Get home or get back to your hotels safely! Good night!" The sliding doors at the back of the stage opened and Liam left the stage.

Paul Black asked himself, "Is he that desperate to leave?"

* * *

-Present Day-

Paul Narita laughed at the cartoons on the TV in drunken stupor.

"I never knew 'Adventure Time' was this hilarious!" Paul chortled.

The doorbell rang repeatedly.

"Paul! Paul!" Paul heard his sister's voice.

"Gosh! I'm coming!" Paul groaned in frustration. He lifted himself off the couch and lugged towards the doorstep. "Belle! What are you doing here?" He asked jovially.

Belle Black pulled her head back and pinched her nose. "Geez Paul! You reek of alcohol!" She entered the apartment and was taken aback by the pig sty her brother had created. Beer bottles were lying around and opened potato chips bags were everywhere. "When was the last time you cleaned up in here?"

"Why are we cleaning up?" Paul fell back onto the couch, "The party is still not over!"

"Dad has been worried sick about you!" Belle scolded, "I know what Dad did was terrible, but he's our father. You have to forgive him eventually!"

"Come on sis, take a seat!" Paul shifted to the left to make space on the couch. "Here, have a beer!" Paul offered the glass bottle to Belle.

"No thanks." Belle declined.

"Suit yourself." Paul shrugged his shoulders before focusing his attention back on the TV.

"How long have you been inside your apartment?" Belle questioned.

Paul ignored the question.

"Seriously, what the hell has happened?!" Belle interrogated.

Paul remain unresponsive.

Belle took the remote on the coffee table and turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that!" Paul whined.

"Would you snap out of it?!" The blonde lost all her patience. "What the hell happened?!"

"You want to know what happened?" Paul continued giggling. "I'm celebrating! I'm celebrating because Paul Narita is single, available and back in the market!"

"What?" Belle furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's right sis! Your baby brother has gotten back his freedom again!" Paul continued laughing.

"As in you've broken up with Sonny?" Belle asked.

"I've lost my first love!" Paul laughed, "And I've also lost the man who was always there for me throughout the lowest points of my life! The man who was there for me when I came out!"

Belle stared at her brother with worry.

"Here's a toast to me!" Paul raised the beer bottle, "To staying single!" He gulped down the remaining of his beer, trying to forget the conversation he had with Sonny several days ago.

 _Paul Narita and Sonny Kiriakis sat on opposite sides of the bench at the park._

" _So…" Paul began._

" _You want to talk about it?" Sonny questioned._

" _I guess we have to…" Sonny said. "So how did you find out about it?"_

" _Shawn did a DNA test between Arianna and Devon. Belle found it and passed it to me." Paul explained. "You?"_

" _I see…" Sonny nodded his head._

" _He didn't know who he really was when he first entered Salem." Paul said, reiterating what his father and Marlena told him._

" _I know, Gabi told me." Sonny replied._

 _An awkward silence took over for a few seconds._

" _Look here Paul…" It was Sonny's turn to speak up first._

" _We've been together, on again, off again. Hell, we've been doing this for years." Paul said. "I know you love me. I really do. And God knows how much I love you."_

" _What's the point you're trying to make?" Sonny wanted him to stop beating around the bush. He was terrified with what he was about to hear._

" _Let's end this once and for all." Paul declared._

 _The words felt like a dagger to his heart. Sonny was unable to say anything._

" _I know that even after all these years, you still love him. I've seen the way you look at him, I've seen the way you've smiled at him." Paul noted._

" _Paul, I…" Sonny tried to justify._

" _I can't blame you for your feelings." Paul sighed, "He's sweet, he's kind, he's compassionate, he's crazy attractive even though he doesn't think he is."_

 _Sonny now had a guilty look on his face. Everything Paul said was right Sonny did still have feelings for the blonde chef. Feelings that run deep._

" _So this time, let's end it for real." Paul decided. "And when I mean we end things, let's cut all ties."_

" _What do you mean?" Sonny asked._

" _It means that this time, we will no longer see each other at all." Paul clarified._

 _Sonny's eyes widened._

" _And this time, I mean we can't see each other." Paul said, "When we see other on the street, we ignore each other. If we happen to be in the same restaurant, one of us leaves. If we happen to be at the same party, one of us can't turn up."_

 _Sonny shut his eyes tightly. A part of him wanted Paul to stay, to tell him that they can work it out. However, the other part of him is saying this is necessary. This is what he needs._

" _Because this time, it seems that you aren't the only who has fallen for him. I know you know how I feel about him too." Paul confessed._

 _Sonny felt a sting in his heart._

" _So for the sake of the man we both have feelings for, we need to sacrifice the feelings we have for each other. This is what's necessary." Paul concluded. He stood up from the bench and walked away._

Belle stared at her brother with sadness, not knowing what to say.

"I've no one to love, no job, nothing!" Paul quaffed the bottle of beer down his throat.

* * *

Greg Lee took up the pen and signed at the bottom of the piece of paper.

"It truly is an honour to be part of your company." Greg thanked.

"The honour is ours!" Kate Roberts laughed. "We are working with one the country's top supermodels! Also, you will be able to help us penetrate through the Chinese market!"

"She gets to do the easy part while I have to do the difficult job of firing my brother-in-law!" Theresa Donovan grumbled to Nicole.

Nicole Walker turned her head and shushed her.

"With you becoming the new face of Basic Black, you will be able to wow everyone at Shanghai Fashion Week!" Kate shook Greg's hand. "Let me show you the door!"

"Will, this one's for you." Kate muttered under her breath.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it for now. Yeap, Paul is going downhill…

Song is 'Happiness' by NeedToBreathe

So what did yall think about this chapter? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D

From the next chapter onwards, I won't be doing anymore flash-forwards. At least not for now lol…

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Moving on

A/N: Time for some light-hearted Will/Liam moments as we go through his life in New York. If you want to fast forward, feel free to do so!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"Liam Robertson! I miss you homie!" Alfonso Rodriguez gave the tightest bro hug to his best friend.

"Gosh I missed you too!" Liam pulled away from the hug. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about you guys and the baby which I have built!" Liam took a look around the office. "So how's business?"

"Business has been going great!" Alfonso laughed. "I mean, we aren't millionaires but things have been going smoothly! Thanks for selling me the business at such a low price."

"You're my best friend," Liam place his hand over Alfonso's shoulder. "If there's anyone I can trust my baby with, it's you!"

"Alfonso!" A waitress came running in. "She's here!"

"Oh shit!" Alfonso panicked. "Ok I will be right out!"

Alfonso and Liam left the office and went to the floor.

"How many time have I told you guys that I don't want plants in my restaurant?" They both saw the landlady barking at the waitress.

"There she goes again…" Alfonso's hands started to tremble.

"There you are Alfonso, it seems like you haven't told them no pets in the…" The landlady dropped her handbag when she saw the man standing beside Alfonso.

"Hello Dorcas, it's been a while!" Liam stared at her nonchalantly.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Dorcas' hands started to tremble.

"I'm back." Liam informed.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis sat on his swivel chair, contemplating on everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

Thoughts of Liam Robertson and Paul Narita ran through his mind. One ended ties with him, the other left.

"Sonny!" He heard a voice.

"Hey Mom!" Sonny stood up from his chair.

"Sonny, I've heard about everything that has happened." Adrienne proceeded to take a seat opposite Sonny from across the table.

Sonny turned away.

"How have you been?" Adrienne asked worriedly. "I have been trying to call you but you just won't answer."

"Mom, now isn't really good time." Sonny shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this."

"No, you aren't getting away with this!" Adrienne raised her voice. "Why are you laying your office moping? You should be doing something!"

Sonny took a pen from the pencil holder and flipped through the pile of documents on the table.

Adrienne snatched the pen from Sonny. "You should be going back to Paul and telling him that you still love him! You should be telling Paul that you want to have a life with him!"

"Paul is the one who ended things with me! It's not like I'm the one who broke things off!" Sonny shouted back.

"All the more reason you need to tell Paul that he's your future! You need to stop him from moving on with someone else!" Adrienne persuaded.

"Adrienne!" Sonny saw his father entering the office. "I told you, this is not the time to bring this up!"

"Then when will it be a good time? He needs to take action eventually!" Adrienne replied in frustration.

"Will you two just shut up?!" Sonny screamed at his parents. "Seriously, I'm working right now and I'm not in the mood to deal with this!" He walked in front of his desk and gently pushed his parents to the door. "Seriously, both of you need to leave now!"

"Sonny, you need to make a decision!" Adrienne argued.

"And that is none of your concern!" Sonny retorted. "Now both of you out!" He pushed them out of his office and slammed the door before locking it.

"Sonny!" Sonny heard Adrienne banging the door, "Sonny!"

Sonny lugged himself back to his desk and fell back onto his chair. To distract himself, he tried to focus on the paperwork on the table.

* * *

"Why are you so scared of her?" Liam asked.

"She's rather intimidating." Alfonso shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? Dorcas Johansson is one of the easiest women I've had ever dealt with! Everyone in Queens knows that she ain't nothing but a trifling bitch! Tell me now! What has she done to you since I left." Liam demanded.

The latino man turned away, not saying anything.

"That look on your face tells me that you have let her walk all over you!" Liam chided, "You see that's the problem with you Al! You are a terrific chef but you're a horrible businessman! You're too nice! You don't know how to deal with people! We are in New York for Christ sake! People here are sneaky and cunning!"

"I know all of that. But I'm also trying my best not to step on anyone's toes." Alfonso defended weakly.

"Dorcas Johansson is one of the most horrible women I've ever met my entire life!" Liam lamented. "Seriously, one of our stoves was down for half a year, HALF A YEAR! And she wasn't able to send a repairman to fix the stove!"

Alfonso looked down in guilt.

"Oh yeah, the stove wasn't fixed when I left New York. Did she finally send someone to fix it?" Liam questioned.

Alfonso leaned further back into his chair.

"Tell me." Liam ordered.

"We got it fixed ourselves and she did pay a single cent." Alfonso confessed.

"I knew it!" Liam snapped. "This is what she does best! Taking advantage of people's kindness! Did you ask her to pay you back?"

"Well… She said she will pay us back but…" Alfonso quipped.

"She didn't, did she?" Liam guessed.

Alfonso remained silent.

"Do you still have the receipt?" Liam asked.

"The receipt for what?" Alfonso raised his eyebrow.

"The receipt for fixing the stove, stupid!" Liam answered.

"Yeah I do." Alfonso nodded his head.

"Show me all the records and bills over the past year. I want to see them!" Liam said.

Alfonso obediently went stood up from his desk and began searching through the shelves for the files.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis unlocked the front door to his apartment. When he opened the door, he saw his parents sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sonny." Adrienne greeted.

"Oh please, not now." Sonny placed his palm on his forehead. "I can't deal with it right now."

"Sonny," Adrienne walked towards him. "You should go and tell Paul that you want to be with him. The only reason Paul broke up with you is because Will came home."

"Mom, Arianna and Gabi will be home anytime now." Sonny warned her.

"Just tell Paul you want a brand new start with him." Adrienne tried to convince.

"What Paul said is right." Sonny admitted.

Adrienne stared at Sonny in shock.

"The truth is I still love Will." Sonny continued.

Adrienne Johnson was taken aback by the words that came out of her son's mouth.

"Everything Paul said was right." Sonny sighed. "I still love him. Even after all these years, I'm still unable to forget him."

Adrienne and Justin both saw the sorrow in their son's eyes. They knew Sonny will always have feelings for Will Horton.

"I took the job at the restaurant because I wanted to get close him. Hell I even went after him!" Sonny let out a bitter laughter. "I spent every single waking moment thinking about how to get closer to him, how to make him laugh, how to get him to become attracted to me!" He sat back on the couch.

"Honey, you were shocked that he came back. It was natural of you to want to get to know him better! He came back and fooled all of us, it wasn't your fault." Adrienne coaxed.

"He didn't even know who he was until recently!" Sonny defended. "If he really knew he was in the first place, he'd never returned to Salem at all!"

Seeing her son speaking up for Will Horton, Adrienne did not want to add fuel to the fire. She just remained silent.

"Everything Paul said is right. I wanted him to be mine the moment he stepped back into Salem. That hasn't changed." Sonny shook his head reluctantly. "Mom, Dad please just go!" He pleaded.

"But Sonny…" Before Adrienne went on, Justin stopped her.

"Adrienne, we should let Sonny rest. Gabi and Arianna will be home anytime soon!" Justin told Adrienne.

Adrienne stared at Justin in annoyance. However, she relented.

"We will be going now Sonny." Justin Kiriakis said his goodbyes before the two left the apartment.

Memories of the peculiar blonde chef came flooding through his mind yet again.

" _So if I were to do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing. Not one bit." Liam explained. "Because if I didn't cheat on you, if I didn't scheme to get Paul out of Salem, I wouldn't be the person that I am today. More importantly, I wouldn't have found a second chance at love and a second chance at life."_

Those words pierced right into Sonny's heart. Never did he think that Will Horton, his husband, he man who fought for their marriage would have just thrown their relationship down the gutter.

* * *

Liam Robertson was skimming through the account books of the restaurant.

"Li, please don't do this." Alfonso begged.

"I know you don't want me to read through this because you know I will go off!" Liam said, "But I'm doing this for your own good! Dorcas Johansson is a bully and a rip off! And you're too kind! Who know what else you are hiding from me?"

"I swear I'm not hiding anything else from you." Alfonso promised.

"Really?" Liam took the bills from the table. "You have been paying for all the maintenance here and she hasn't return you a single cent! You let her increase the rent! If the restaurant isn't doing well, you would have been broke by now!"

Alfonso crept backwards guiltily.

Before Liam could continue with the accounts, a waitress came rushing in.

"Liam! Your mother called" The waitress passed him the wireless phone.

"Hello?" Liam answered.

"Li, something bad has happened!" Tamela panicked.

"Calm down Tamela! What is it?" Liam questioned.

"Remonda has been shot!" Tamela informed.

"What?" Liam's eyes widened. "Where is she now? How's Zeke doing?"

"Zeke is not good right now. He's a mess!" Tamela replied.

"Where are you right now?" Liam asked.

"We're now at the hospital!" Tamela answered.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Liam hung up and passed the phone back to the waitress.

"What's the matter?" Alfonso asked.

"My niece is in the hospital!" Liam said hastily while putting on his coat.

"Oh my goodness!" Alfonso exclaimed.

"This isn't over! I will be back tomorrow to check the rest of the accounts!" Liam said sternly before rushing out of the office.

* * *

"Liam!" Tamela greeted and rushed to him for a warm embrace.

"How's Remonda doing?" Liam pulled away from the hug.

"She's still undergoing surgery." Tamela told Liam.

Liam looked behind and saw his brother-in-law with his head, sobbing away.

"How is Zeke?" Liam asked.

Before Tamela could answer. The doctor came out of the surgery room.

Everyone rushed towards him.

"Doctor, how's my daughter? Please tell me she's alright." Zeke pleaded.

"The operation is a success, but that doesn't mean she is out of danger." The doctor told them. "As of right now, she is in a coma. As to when she will wake up, it all depends on her strength and willpower."

Upon hearing the doctor's words, Zeke's legs gave way and he fell onto the floor, bawling.

"Oh Zeke!" Tamela sit on the floor beside Zeke and pulled him into a hug. "It's alright! It will be okay! The doctor.

Tears trickled down Liam's cheeks. He understood the pain of losing someone too well. He really did not want his loved ones to go through the same thing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter may be a little mundane but I'm trying to give more backdrop of Will/Liam's life in New York. Plus, I didn't want to show Will/Liam moping around and pining after Sonny or Paul 24/7.

I will tell you that these mundane storylines will play a vital part to the story in the chapters to come.

So tell me what do you think? Is it too boring? Or should I just fast forward to the good parts?

Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Don't mess with me

A/N: Ok I got some feedback that some people got confused with the new characters in New York, so I will give a proper introduction.

Tameka Barrino – Will/Liam's late wife, died after giving birth to Devon.

Ernest Barrino – Tameka's father & Will/Liam's father-in-law. Pastor of Woodhaven Baptist Church

Tamela Barrino – Tameka's mother & Will/Liam's mother-in-law. Homemaker

Ezekiel "Zeke" Barrino – Tameka's brother & Will/Liam's brother-in-law.

Emoni Barrino – Tameka's sister & Will/Liam's sister-in-law.

Remonda Barrino – Zeke's daughter & Will/Liam's niece.

Alfonso Rodriguez – Will/Liam's best friend in New York. He bought over Will/Liam's restaurant when Will/Liam left New York for Salem.

Felicita Rodriguez – Alfonso's wife

Dorcas Johansson – The landlady of Will/Liam's former and Alfonso's current restaurant.

Wyatt – CEO of In-Print Modelling Agency

Noel Hultgren – The new tenant of Nitrogen Club or formerly known as. Club TBD. He's also Neil's brother

Kirsty – A waitress at Liam/Will's restaurant

Just to give you guys a better depiction of them in case you all didn't read the prequel, the Barrinos are African-American and Alfonso and his wife are Hispanic.

Liam/Will's restaurant in new York is called 'The LT' for Liam & Tameka! :P

Now that's out of the way, here we go! :D

* * *

Paul Narita sat across the table with his fingers on his lap from the man looking through his portfolio filled with various photos of him modelling.

"Please hire me." Paul closed his eyes, pleading in his mind. Although modelling isn't exactly his favourite thing to do, it is his main source of income. If he weren't modelling, he would be struggling to make ends meet with his pay checks from baseball coaching. He needed to get a new gig fast.

The man across the table closed the huge file and placed his elbows on the table.

"You have a very impressive portfolio. Aside from Basic Black, you have graced across many other magazine covers." The CEO of In-Print Modelling Agency praised.

"Thank you, Wyatt." Paul smiled.

"But I have to be really honest with you." Wyatt's tone became more serious. "You are a great model. And you are still extremely hot, even after all these years."

Paul was getting more worried.

"But the truth is, you are now 32. And you are in the modelling industry. You are lucky you have asian blood because asian models can last longer in the industry for the plain simple fact that asian don't raisin. But based on my years of experience, you can only last in this industry for only a few more years." Wyatt advised.

Dismay was written all over Paul's face.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know that this is an extremely superficial industry. And you need to know when your time is up." Wyatt warned. "Even Fabio will fade out eventually."

Paul nodded his head in reluctance. He knew that his time will expire. He needed to plan for life after modelling.

* * *

"So why do you ask me out today?" Liam Robertson sat across the table from Alfonso's wife.

"First of all, I need you to promise me that you won't tell Alfonso about this meeting." Felicita told him.

"It's in the vault." Liam placed a hand on his chest. "Now, tell me what is this all about?"

"I heard from Alfonso that you are now checking through the accounts of the restaurant." Felicita informed. "I also heard that he hasn't had an easy time dealing with you whooping his ass 24/7."

Liam let out a troubled sigh. "Look, I'm sorry I'm giving him a hard time. But you know how he is. He's a terrific chef but he's always a yes-man! Always being pressured to do stuff he always doesn't want to do!"

"I totally understand where you're coming from! He's my husband!" The Latino lady concurred. "I also know that when it comes to the restaurant, he listens to nobody but you. I'm here to ask you to convince him to move out and find a better place. He keeps on telling me that the location is too good and it's near the subway station. Since Dorcas wants to kick us out anyway, why don't we just move the hell on?"

"He is right," The blonde nodded his head, "this place is near the subway station. It's also the reason why I was able to put up with Dorcas' shenanigans all these years."

In frustration, Felicita took out some documents from her handbag.

"Look at these! These are notices from the government!" Felicita pointed her finger repeatedly at the pieces of paper. "I saw these in Alfonso's office. And he doesn't know I know about this."

Liam took up the pieces of paper from the government and look through the details.

"These are property tax invoices for the past few months." Liam realized, "Are you telling me that she has yet to pay these?"

"Who knows?" Felicita shrugged her shoulders, "Her boyfriend right now is the state senator. All I know is that these tax invoices keep on coming in with the word 'Overdue' on them."

"If she doesn't start paying her taxes, we may get evicted." Liam gasped at the thought of his the restaurant he built from scratch.

"Liam, when you left Al the restaurant, we were so grateful to you. I just had Celia and he just got fired from his last job. I know Al treasures this restaurant and doesn't want to let you down. But since he took over, he's been working on how to bring in more customers. And I'm not going to lie, he's been working day and night trying to come up with new recipes. That also means he has less time for his wife and his daughter. So please, tell him to find another restaurant." Felicita begged.

Seeing the look on Felicita's face, Liam knew that this issue had been driving a wedge between their marriage.

* * *

"Got all your measurements down!" Theresa Donovan said. "I will call you as soon as I complete everything." She informed.

"Sure, I saw the designs and I love it!" Greg Lee complimented. "I look forward to wearing them." The two shook hands before the model took off.

"Theresa, we need your designs pronto." Nicole Walker urged.

"I'm just so used to Paul's measurements that I'm not really comfortable with him to be honest." Theresa lamented. "I still can't believe we fired him."

"When it comes to firing Paul, you know I have to agree with Kate." Nicole reminded, "Greg is younger, hotter and is massive in Asia. He will bring a lot of buzz to the Shanghai Fashion Week."

"But you know the real reason Kate fired Paul!" Theresa contended.

"Trust me, Kate wanted Paul fired the moment he started dating Sonny again." Nicole deadpanned. "She's been waiting for the right time to do so! And Greg was her ticket out."

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis entered the club formerly known as TBD.

"Hey Noel! You did a really good job with this place!" Sonny complimented his tenant.

"Thanks! Are you here for inspections?" Noel Hultgren asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see how you guys are doing!" Sonny smiled.

"We spent these past few months trying to build up the stage. Look at it!" Noel pointed towards the stage, "It has a 5.2 surround sound system and it's fully-equipped with drums, keyboard and microphones!"

"Wow!" Sonny was impressed.

"I really wanted to make music the essence of the club!" Noel saw his brother entering the place. "Oh look! My brother's here! Neil!" He hollered.

Sonny turned his head and saw the man walking towards them. His eyes widened.

"Hello Sonny!" Neil greeted, "It's been a while!"

"Wait a minute," Sonny turned to Noel, "He's your brother?"

"Yeah, he's my younger brother." Noel nodded, "Wait a minute, you know each other?"

"Yeah, we go way back!" Neil laughed.

"I can't deal with this right now…" Sonny closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. He took a few seconds to compose himself.

"Yeah, I haven't met you since testifying for Will!" Neil said. "How long has it been? Eight, nine years? How's Will? I miss the guy!"

Sonny tried to hold back any form of groaning or sighing. Talking about Will Horton is the last thing he wanted to do right now.

* * *

"Paul, please try to understand why I decided to keep this from you." John pleaded.

"Dad, you know me! You know I rather be hurt with the hard truth than to live in some illusion!" Paul said sternly.

"You and Sonny have come too far!" John rationalized, "Both Marlena and I decided to keep this to ourselves! He wanted to leave Salem anyway!"

"I can't talk with you right now." Paul groaned in distress. "I need you to leave."

In order not to aggravate his son any further, John Black stood up and left the apartment.

Paul leaned back on the couch. Flashbacks of the Liam Robertson's words would not leave his head.

" _You want him?" Liam pointed his own head towards Sonny's direction. "Congratulations, he's yours. I wish you two eternal bliss and lifelong happiness." Liam pulled his suitcase and left the apartment._

Paul could recall the look of despise in his eyes, and that devastated him greatly.

* * *

Liam Robertson saw the long line outside the restaurant. Based on his experience, some of these customers have queued for at least half an hour.

He entered the restaurant and saw the place filled with noise and people laughing and teasing one another.

He proceeded to the kitchen and saw his best friend and the rest of the kitchen crew at work.

"Okay, crayfish pasta is all ready!" Alfonso pressed the bell and the waiter came dashing pass him into the kitchen.

"Take this to Table 20!" Alfonso instructed.

The waiter took the plate on the tray and left the kitchen.

In order not to disrupt their workflow, he left the kitchen and immerse himself in the chit-chatting and laughing of the customers. His eyes slowly turned towards the stage at the corner. On the stage there was an upright piano and a mic stand. It made him recall the happier times he had in this restaurant.

" _Ok, she's here!" Kirsty informed through the walkie-talkie._

" _Ok go sit her down right in front of the stage! Over!" Liam instructed, spying on his girlfriend taking a seat at the table._

 _Liam stealthily sneaked into the bathroom to get changed._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Kirsty, have you set up the mic?" Liam asked._

" _All set! Just the way you like it by the piano." Kirsty spoke through the walkie-talkie._

" _Ok be right out in just a bit." Liam turned off his walkie-talkie and left the bathroom._

 _Liam Robertson quickly left his uniform at the corner and hopped onto the stage._

" _Li, babe what are you doing?" Tameka turned her head and noticed her boyfriend._

" _Shh…" Liam placed a finger on his lips. "Just listen." He quickly turned on the mic. "Test, test is this thing on?" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Hey everyone! I would like your attention for a few minutes!"_

" _What the hell are you doing?" Tameka's cheeks were getting redder by the second. "Stop it right now!" She reprimanded._

" _Hello everyone!" Liam greeted. "For those who don't know who I am, I'm Liam, the owner and the head chef of this restaurant!"_

 _Tameka placed a hand over her palm._

" _And today, I'm going to dedicate a song to my girlfriend who is sitting right there!." He pointed a finger at her. "Yeap, you see the lady in the cute pink blouse that's her."_

" _Liam!" Tameka mouthed angrily._

" _Tammy, this is for you." Liam declared as he started gliding his hands, playing glissandos on the piano._

" _Ok what's with the dramatic intro?" Tameka raised her eyebrow._

 _ **You could buy her diamonds**_

 _ **You could buy her pearls**_

 _ **Take her on a cruise around the world**_

 _ **Cos Baby you know she's worth it**_

 _ **Dinner lit by candles**_

 _ **Run her bubble bath**_

 _ **Make love tenderly to last and last**_

 _ **Baby you know she's worth it**_

 _Tameka Barrino sat there in awe, her mouth agape._

 _ **Wanna please wanna keep wanna treat your woman right**_

 _ **Not just dough but to show that you know she is worth your time**_

 _ **You will lose if you chose to refuse to put her first**_

 _ **She will and she can find a man who knows her worth**_

The piano came to a dramatic stop. Liam looked across the stage to the embarrassed black woman.

Noticing how flushed his girlfriend looked, he giggled for a few seconds before placing his focus back on the piano.

 _ **Cause a real man, knows a real woman when he sees her**_

 _ **And a real woman knows a real man**_

 _ **Ain't afraid to please her**_

 _ **And a real woman knows a real man always comes first**_

 _ **And a real man just can't deny a womans worth**_

 _ **MmmmMmmmmmm**_

 _ **Shoo-be-doo-be-doo-ba**_

 _As soon as the tune ended, everyone in the restaurant started applauding._

 _Tameka couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head around._

" _Kirsty, what's going on?" Tameka asked._

" _One tiramisu for you!" Kirsty placed the plate on the table._

 _She saw a heart-shaped chocolate on top of the sponge-cake with the words 'Say Yes'._

" _Is this going where I think this is going?" Tameka's eyes widened._

 _Liam took the mic off the stand and got off the stage._

" _Tammy, you know we have been dating for about almost two years now. And what I learnt from dating you is life is a bed of roses. Because every rose has thorns." Liam laughed._

 _Tameka tried to fight back her tears._

" _I'm a man with no past, no history. Yet you believe in me and you believe me. We faced various adversities from opening this restaurant to the many people who were against our relationship. Yet, we have conquered it all." Liam flashed a wistful smile._

 _Liam went down on one knee and took out a small red box._

 _Tameka gasped._

" _You always criticize me for not being romantic or affectionate or cheesy for that matter." Liam shrugged his shoulders slightly. "So tonight I've decided to change your mind."_

 _He opened the ring box._

 _Tameka gasped once more as she looked at the ruby ring._

" _Tammy, we have been through a lot to get to where we are. And only the Lord knows what other crazy shit we will go through. I can't guarantee that we will be ok. We will disagree, we will argue. Hell, we may even want to strangle each other at times." Liam said. "But what I can say is that I will work for us to make it work. Because that's what love is. It's more than just passion and feelings, it's a commitment. So Tameka Fey Barrino, will you marry me?"_

 _Tears were now flowing down Tameka's cheeks, her mascara smudged._

" _Yes Li. I will marry you!" Tameka nodded her head vigorously._

 _Liam quickly put the ring on her finger before standing up to give her a embrace._

 _Everyone in the restaurant cheered loudly, with a few standing up._

Liam Robertson hesitated about doing this for days but looking at how well Alfonso has preserved the business when he left, he knew he had to protect the place he had built.

"I have to do this. For Alfonso, for Felicita and for everyone who helped me build this place." Liam took out his cellphone and began texting.

 ** _To: Dorcas Johansson_**

 ** _I need to see you now._**

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis unlocked the door and saw Gabi Hernandez sitting on the couch. Ever since he found out Liam Robertson is Will Horton, Sonny and Gabi barely talked except during meal times or whenever Arianna was present for that matter.

"Hey Gabi!" Sonny greeted awkwardly.

"We need to talk." Gabi stated plainly.

"I've spent the whole day running inspection at the club, let's talk later." Sonny hung his coat and proceeded to the kitchen.

"No Sonny, this has gone on for way too long! How long are you going to avoid the issue?" Gabi asked.

"Lower your volume, Arianna is doing her homework." Sonny warned.

"Arianna is over at Theresa and Brady's playing with Tate." Gabi informed, "You can't escape this conversation."

"What do you want me say?" Sonny raised is voice in frustration, "That I still think about Will? That I want him back? That he should be here helping Arianna out with her homework? Because yes, I think about him everyday since he arrived Salem and yes, I think about him everyday since he left Salem. Are you happy?"

"Then what about Paul?" Gabi questioned.

"Paul's right. Ever since he returned to Salem, I put all my focus on him. I neglected Paul in some ways. The truth is he has always been in my heart, even after all these years. I'm still unable to forget him." Sonny confessed.

Gabi nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So what are you going to do?" Gabi asked.

"I don't know anymore." Sonny answered honestly.

* * *

Liam Robertson and Dorcas Johansson sat across the table at the latter's townhouse.

"I was expecting you to flake on me." Liam told Dorcas.

"You may have sold the business to Alfonso, but at the end of the day, Alfonso is just someone who takes care of your baby." Dorcas stated, "I have known you for so many years. I know you wouldn't pass on the fruit of your labour entirely. You are the true owner of 'The LT'."

"You really do know me." Liam giggled. "Since you know me so well, you should also know that if someone tries to mess with the business, I will hunt them down."

Dorcas' hands began trembling once more. However, she tried to put on her best poker face.

"Remember what I told you when I left New York?" Liam asked.

"You said plenty of things, how am I supposed to remember what you said?" Dorcas countered.

"I told you, you mess with the restaurant, you mess with me. You mess with the rent, you mess with me. You mess with Alfonso, you mess with me." Liam refreshed her memory. "And not only did you increase the rent, you evaded Alfonso's calls and ignore his emails whenever he asked you for to fix the fridge and the stove. You have failed to fulfil your responsibilities as a landlady."

Dorcas flashed the chef a sly smile. What Liam couldn't see was her hands on her lap, trembling.

"So you left me with no choice but to do this." Liam took folded pieces of paper out of his coat, unfolded it and placed them on the table.

"These are tax invoices. Tax invoices which are overdue for the past six months." Liam informed. "It seems like you haven't paid them."

"What are you up to?" Dorcas furrowed her eyebrows.

"We all know you are screwing Senator Collins. I mean, it's not a secret." Liam stated the obvious. "So I'm wondering if I make a police report and just make a simple inquiry about these notices showing up in the mail. I wonder how will this affect him."

Dorcas' face went completely pale.

"If you send me to the cops, the entire restaurant can't be open for operation! Are you crazy?" She raised her voice in frenzy.

"You have wanted to see us go down for years. If the restaurant isn't doing well at all, we will be incurring heavy losses. Alfonso has a family to feed now that he has a child and you have treated him like trash. So frankly speaking, I think you should be punished for your behaviour towards him."

"Doing this will destroy everything you had built!" Dorcas reminded.

"If we're going down, you are going down with us." Liam pointed out.

Dorcas gritted her teeth. She was at a loss for words.

"Of course, there is a simple way out for everyone. Would you like to hear it?" Liam offered with a smile.

"Cut the bullshit!" Dorcas growled, "What do you want?"

"Chilax!" Liam tried to soothe, "I agree on a few things you say like no pets in the restaurant. I agree that that was a fault on my part." He cajoled, "But I want a 20 per cent cut in monthly rental and reimbursement for fixing the leakage on the roof, the exhaust pipe, the fridge and the stove. If you don't, you know what will happen."

Nostrils flaring, Dorcas glared into Liam's blue eyes. The two held each other's gaze for a few seconds before the lady finally broke the silence.

"Ok fine, I will take up on your terms." Dorcas conceded.

"Brilliant! You have made a smart choice." The blonde chef complimented. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you!" He stood up from his seat and adjusted his coat. "If a new lease agreement doesn't enter our doorstep within the next 72 hours, you know what will happen."

Liam pushed the chair in. "Let this be a lesson. Never mess with Liam Robertson." He sauntered towards the entrance and placed his hand on the doorknob. Before he left, he turned around.

"Oh I forgot to add one more thing, pay your damn taxes." He smirked before opening the door and leaving the house.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's it for now. I know some of you may find this chapter a bit storyfiller-ish but I promise we will get to the good parts real soon!

Song is 'A Woman's worth' by Alicia Keys

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! I appreciate all constructive criticisms! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Losing your daughter

CHAPTER SIX

" _I'm coming!" Liam Robertson ran towards the door after hearing the doorbell ringing incessantly. He was stunned when he saw the little blonde girl standing right before his eyes._

 _The two held a stare for a few seconds. Liam then crouched down to her level and asked her, "Arianna what are you doing here?"_

" _Are you really my dad?" She asked._

 _He was completely caught off guard. He did not know how to respond to the question._

" _Yes, Arianna. He's your dad." Liam heard another voice. He looked behind Arianna and saw Sonny Kiriakis standing there._

 _Liam stood back up in surprise._

" _What are you doing here?" He asked._

" _I come here for you." Sonny declared. "I want you back."_

 _Liam's heart skipped a beat. He never thought he would be this overjoyed hearing those words._

 _The brunette quickly grabbed Liam's hand and held it firmly._

" _Come home to me." Sonny Kiriakis said gently._

 _Before Liam could say anything, the phone rang._

"Who the hell is interrupting my sleep?" Liam Robertson groaned before picking up the cordless phone.

"Hello?" Liam greeted before he yawned.

"Hey there boy!" Ernest Barrino greeted. "You free to meet up?"

* * *

"Paul, so glad you could be here today!" The CEO of In-Print Modelling Agency greeted.

"I hope you got some good news Wyatt!" Paul Narita really needed to focus on something new after all that has happened.

"Well, I got you got a photoshoot for Topman!" Wyatt laughed.

Paul Narita's heart sank.

"Topman, really?" If he were truly honest with himself, he was more used to high-end fashion. This was a new direction.

"So, just curious. How much am I going to be paid?" Paul tried to inquire as tactfully as possible.

"Around two grand?" Wyatt answered.

"Oh." A word of dismay came out of Paul's mouth.

"Look, I know you need a bit of time to adjust. But this is how the real world works." Wyatt laid the cold hard truth down.

"I'm not complaining." Paul defended gently.

"But I know you are disappointed. Look compared to other models, you are getting a handsome paycheck. They would only get a few hundred for this." Wyatt disclosed.

Paul let out a disappointed sigh.

* * *

Liam Robertson entered his father-in-law's office.

"How you doing my boy, take a seat!" Ernest told him.

"What is it you would like to talk to me about?" Liam asked.

"Well, I would like to talk to you about Zeke." Ernest sighed.

"Seeing Remonda in the hospital, I really don't know how to console him." The blonde sighed. "I mean if that was Devon." He sighed once more.

"He hasn't left the hospital ever since." Ernest informed. "Emoni stole his keys while he was sleeping and went to his apartment to pack some fresh clothes for him."

"Has the police found who shot Remonda yet?" Liam asked.

"Sadly, no." Ernest shook his head disappointedly. "At this rate he's going, he can't manage anything. Which is why I asked you here today. I need you to take over as church choir director"

"Me?" Liam raised his eyebrows. "I'm not really good this arrangement thingy. Sure I can arrange some music but me a director? Come on Ernest! A white boy directing in front of a pre-dominantly black and latino crowd? Get out of here!"

"In the past, I'd always hear from Tameka that you helped her with some of the arrangements when she was the choir director." Ernest contended.

The mention of her name caused Liam to shrink, leaning backwards against the chair.

"I'm sorry Li, I shouldn't have…" Ernest tried to apologize.

"Don't be…" The blonde shook his head, "I have to get to use to it eventually." He took in a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. "So what were you saying?"

Knowing that he didn't want to talk about Tameka any further, Ernest just went on with his agenda. "Just tell me you will think about it okay?"

Liam nodded his head in acknowledgement. Just then, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Li, meet me at the restaurant now." Alfonso said.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis sat in his office trying to finish up some of his work.

"Yo boss!" A waiter entered the office. "The stock guy is here."

"I will be right out!" Sonny replied. He tidied up his desk and close his files. Just as he was about to place the files in the drawer he saw a photo, he saw a photo in the drawer. The photo was enclosed in a black photo frame. He gazed at the picture of Will and those piercing blue eyes which stare into your soul. The same pair of eyes which used to look at him lovingly. Little did he expect that those were the same set of blue eyes that looked at him with apathy.

Sonny quickly put the picture and the rest of the files back into the drawer, telling himself to focus at work.

* * *

"What did you do?" Alfonso Rodriguez interrogated.

"What do you mean? You need to be more specific." Liam seek clarification.

"You know what I'm talking about so cut it." Alfonso's said gently yet sternly. "Dorcas came to my office. She passed me a cheque telling me it's reimbursement for maintenance."

"Wow, she finally paid every cent back?" Liam act amused.

"What did you do?" The latino repeated his question. "You can fool the whole world but I've been your best friend since culinary school!" He glared at the blonde.

"Relax Al! All I did was show her the receipts and tell her she needs to pay for them. You know I hate it when people don't clear their debts!" The blonde defended.

"Then why did she enter the restaurant with a brand new contract with a cut in rent?" Alfonso questioned further.

"It's called the art of negotiation." Liam smirked. "You're thinking too much homie! I did what I can do so you don't need to worry too much!"

Alfonso raised his eyebrow wearily for a few seconds.

"Fine, I believe you." Alfonso decided to give him a benefit of a doubt. At the end of the day, he knew that Liam would not harm him. "So anyway, I asked you here for another reason. But first things first, have you found a job?"

"I got a few job offers in Manhattan. But I don't want to be too far from my fam." Liam sighed. "There's also this French restaurant in Brooklyn which I'm considering but you know Italian is my specialty."

"I hesitated talking to you about this. But I have discussed this with Felicita over and over." Alfonso placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "I would like you to come back to the restaurant, be my right-hand man."

Liam's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Are you sure about that?"

"You built it up from the bottom. You are the founder of this place. I think it's time for you to come home. With you around, I can have more time with Felicita and our child." Alfonso smiled. "Besides, I really do miss you and I want you back. However, if you do return, there is one thing I want you know."

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"You may be the one who built this restaurant from the ground up, but remember that I own this business now." Alfonso warned. "I value your opinion greatly, but I don't want you taking control of everything. I know you are thinking of me when you handled this Dorcas situation but you need to know this is now my restaurant, and I will be your boss. This means I call the shots."

Liam contemplated for a few seconds. What Alfonso asked was reasonable. This place now belongs to him. He couldn't go call the shots as and when he please.

"If you are willing to accept these terms, you're hired. So what do you say?" Alfonso asked.

"Al, you are my best friend. You're practically a brother to me." Liam smiled. "When I was struggling through culinary school, you were willing to come over to my place and tutor me after class and a year later, we graduated! Besides my family, you are the most important person to me. So yes, I'm will accept your job offer on your terms"

"Well then it's settled then. Welcome back to The LT!" The two stood from their chairs and give each other a bro hug.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis unlocked the door to his home and pulled the keys out.

"Hey Sonny." He heard a voice from the couch.

"Dad… what are you doing here? And what's with people entering my house without my permission?" Sonny said with sarcasm.

"Gabi told me I can wait for you to come home while she and Ari go to the hospital to see JJ." Justin Kiriakis explained.

"Look if you are here to talk about getting back together with Paul, you can save it. Yes, I have feelings for him. Yes, I still think about him daily but it's over!" Sonny lashed out in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not here to judge you or push you to get Paul back." Justin raised his hands up. "I just want to take my son out for coffee. Is it ok if I do that?"

Sonny slowly put down his defenses. He let out a sigh. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

* * *

Liam Robertson decided to make another visit to the hospital. It has been days since his niece was shot. Everyone in the family took turns to check on Zeke and how he was holding up.

"Hey Zeke! I brought some leftovers from The LT today." Liam placed the plastic bag on the overbed table. When he turned his head, he saw the black man, staring at his daughter, completely forlorn.

"Come on Zeke!" The blonde quickly went behind him, tapping his shoulders a few times. "It's time for dinner."

"Leave it there… I will have it later." He answered despondently.

"Well, Tamela told me to watch you have your dinner. I'm not allowed to leave until you do. If she finds a full meal that hasn't been eaten later tonight, she will chase me around the house with a broomstick! Her words…" Liam said dryly. "Unless you do not want me to whoop your ass after she whoop mine, you better have some dinner."

Zeke quickly turned around and picked up the plastic bag. He proceeded to the coffee table beside the window and took the container out. Liam took the seat opposite from him.

"Ravioli," Zeke raised one side of his lips when he opened the container. "This is Remonda's favourite. You know when she was 12, she was extremely overweight. She would beg me to make spinach ravioli but I just wouldn't agree to it."

Not knowing what to say, Liam looked downwards.

"Remonda's mother ran away when she was just four." Zeke turned back to look at his daughter. "Since then, we are all each other has. She's my baby girl. She's my everything."

Looking at his brother-in-law raving about his daughter, Liam's mind slowly drifted to thoughts of certain seven-year-old girl. Images of her blonde pigtails and blue eyes flashed in his head.

" _Thanks for helping me set up a date for Daddy Sonny and Paul! You're the best!" Arianna ran towards Liam and gave him a warm embrace._

"Snap out of it!" Liam quickly told himself, focusing his attention back on Zeke.

"I can't lose my daughter, without her I'm nothing." Zeke began bawling away.

"Trust me, I know how that feels." Liam mumbled.

* * *

"So how have you been?" Justin Kiriakis asked his son as two took a seat on the bench in Horton Town Square.

Sonny Kiriakis remained quiet.

"You can tell me, I won't judge." Justin assured.

"How can I say something I don't even know how to explain?" Sonny exhaled. "I can't even sort my feelings out." He took a sip of his coffee.

"How are things with Paul?" Justin asked.

"I don't know." Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't spoken to him in ages."

"Then what about…" Justin hesitated for a moment before spitting the name out. "Will?"

Hearing that name gave Sonny goosebumps all over. He still could not believe that his husband was under his nose the whole time and he couldn't recognize him.

"He changed his number. I called him and they said the number wasn't in use." Sonny said reluctantly.

"Do you want him home?" Justin asked once more.

"Of course I want him home!" Sonny stated the obvious, "I want to wake up to his scent every morning. I want to see his smile again. I want to hold him in my arms again! Do you know how long it took for me to finally accept his death? And now he's back, I… I just want him again." Sonny said in low spirits.

Justin Kiriakis moved closer to his son and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Son, my advice for you would be to…" Before Justin could say anything else, Sonny stopped him.

"No Dad. Paul and I can never happen again. Especially after what just happened. You know it, I know it, we all know it. So please stop." Sonny pleaded.

"What I was going to say is if you want him back in Salem, then you should go get him." Justin told him calmly.

Sonny's eyes widened. Considering that he was one of the few who wanted him to end his marriage and be with Paul, he did not expect him to say that.

"Dad… I… I…" Sonny stammered, "I don't know what to say."

"You're surprised I'm saying this." Justin giggled. "In the past, I would've said go for Paul. But after everything your mom and I been through, I have learnt that what I have with your mother, is worth fighting for. I've learnt that our relationship, our marriage, is worth fighting for. But what you need to do is fight for a second chance at this."

Sonny was too surprise to say anything.

"If you want him back, don't just mope around. You got to make a move. Get the first flight to New York! You told me to fight for your mom and I. Now it's my turn to tell you, go get him back!" Justin motivated.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Sonny furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course I'm serious!" Justin stated obviously. "You want him, you got to let him know! I mean, he probably left only because you were with Paul. Now that's out of the way, what's stopping you?"

Sonny knew his father was right. If he wanted his husband to return, he needed to bring him back himself.

* * *

"Good night, D! Sweet dreams!" Liam Robertson kissed his two-year-old son's forehead before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

He entered his room and sat on his bed and thought about the tough time Zeke is facing. Most people wouldn't understand, but he knew. He knew what does it feel like to lose his daughter. Liam pulled opened the drawer of his bedside table and carefully took out a photo which Gabi had given him before he left Salem.

" _This is a picture of Arianna." Gabi passed Liam the photo._

 _Liam took the photo and stare at it._

" _I've seen the way you looked at Arianna. I know it must be devastating to leave her." Gabi empathized. "I want to give you this photo so you can remember her."_

Liam stared at the photo, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Arianna… my daughter… I miss you so much!" Liam wept silently.

* * *

A/N: Now we are getting somewhere! Next chapter, Sonny goes to New York! We will have much more WilSon for the time being! Stay tuned!

And as always, tell me what you think! REVIEW! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Made it to this point

CHAPTER SEVEN

 _Liam Robertson's face went completely pale as he saw the two men in front of him._

 _Sonny Kiriakis and Paul Narita were in each other's embrace, kissing passionately._

 _Liam turned around and ran as fast as could._

" _Li! Yo Li!" He heard a voice._

 _The blonde turned his head to find the black woman hollering at him._

" _Li! I've been looking all over for you!" Tameka rushed to his side. She noticed the distraught look on his face. "Li, what's wrong?"_

 _Liam quickly pulled her into a warm embrace._

" _Tammy, promise me you will never leave me." Liam requested. "Promise me that you won't ever leave me. I can't afford to lose anyone else."_

 _Tameka pulled away from the hug and cupped Liam's cheeks._

" _Li, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tameka laughed, "There's no way I will ever leave you!"_

"Tammy!" Liam shouted as he opened his eyes. Drops of perspiration were forming all over his body. He quickly sat up and turn on the nightlight.

"It's just a dream." He massaged the bridge of his nose. He had a big day ahead of him. He was moving into his new apartment.

He looked out the window and squinted his eyes when the sun shined in his eyes.

"It's morning." He stood up from the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. He had a long day ahead of him. It was a good thing that there were plenty of furniture the previous owner didn't want so he did not need to buy much.

"It's a big day!" Liam pumped himself up. "Got to buy new bedsheets and get the men to install the wifi." Ever since he returned to New York, he had been having the same dreams which revolve around Sonny, Paul and Tameka. However, he is doing his best to ignore them and just move on.

"Got to go prepare food for Devon now." He left his room and focused on the day ahead, trying to ignore the dreams he had. Thankfully, Tamela is babysitting Devon for the whole day so he could focus entirely on the big move. That took a load off Liam's chest.

* * *

"Mr Kiriakis, would you like to take a glass of champagne?" The air stewardess asked.

"No thanks." Sonny declined.

"What about you, Mr Kiriakis?" The stewardess turned to his father.

"Sure!" Justin Kiriakis reached for the glass and took a sip before leaning back onto his chair. He looked at his boy who was sitting across him, staring out of the window. He had spent the last few days reading through Liam Robertson's food blog and watching all his videos on Youtube.

" _I have to get him back." Sonny took the shirts from his closet._

" _I'm going to China next week for the Shanghai Fashion Week!" Gabi barked, "Who's going to take care of Arianna?"_

" _My mom will stay over to take care of her." Sonny assured._

" _Your mom? Really?" Gabi scoffed._

" _He needs to take responsibility for his daughter, his own flesh and blood." Sonny emphasized. "I'm not going to let him shirk his responsibilities."_

" _You think I didn't think about that?" Gabi clenched her jaw. "When I first found out about this I was mad too! I wanted to tell you everything!"_

" _Then why didn't you?!" Sonny bared his teeth. "That was exactly what you should have done!" He quickly closed his suitcase, lifted it off the bed and making it stand on the ground. "If you had told me everything, we would have confronted him earlier and talked through everything!"_

" _Yeah, what are you going to say? I'm sorry, I'm now dating the man who ruined our marriage?" Gabi remarked sarcastically. "Do you really expect him to be okay with that? Do you really expect him to see Arianna telling him how much he loves Paul?"_

 _Sonny was stumped, he did not know how to rebut that._

" _In Arianna's eyes, her father is dead and he wanted it to be that way." Gabi informed. "If I were in his shoes right now, I would be doing the same thing."_

 _At a loss for words, Sonny just pulled his suitcase out of his bedroom and towards the living room. Before he could head for the entrance, he saw another man entering his home._

" _Chad, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked._

" _Gabi told me everything." Chad informed._

" _If you're here to stop me from going to New York, you can save it." Sonny said in annoyance. "Nothing's going to stop me."_

" _Fine! But know this, if you hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down." Chad warned._

"Sonny!" Justin called out as he snapped out from his train of thought.

"Yeah? Were you saying something?" Sonny asked, feeling disoriented.

"I was just telling you about the awesome suite we are going to stay in once we get there!" Justin exclaimed. "Do not hesitate to use the spa or ask for any massage services!" He tried to distract Sonny from all the drama he was about to face.

Sonny just continued to stare out of the window.

"Oh Sonny," Justin sighed. "We will get him back. I promise."

"I hope so." It was Sonny's turn to sigh. The only thing on his mind was to get Will Horton back.

* * *

"Okay, the LCD TV is on the coffee table." Liam stood in the middle of the living room, giving out orders to the movers. "I will like this lamp right on my study desk." He told another mover carrying the lamp.

Liam turned his head to the entrance and saw two more movers carrying in a mic stand with a microphone on top of it.

"Careful with that!" Liam rushed towards the two men and snatch the mic stand from them.

The two men stared at him in shock. "Whoa, you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Liam apologized, "this is my late wife's microphone. She took this mic and mic stand everywhere she performed. It means a lot to me." He bowed his head in embarrassment.

The movers left the apartment and went downstairs to grab a few more boxes.

"I need to put this somewhere safe." Liam proceeded to his bedroom.

* * *

"Here we are!" Justin Kiriakis unlocked the door to their suite. "Man this place looks good!" He proceeded towards the window. "And would you look at the view! It's stunning!"

Sonny trailed behind him, back slouching, dragging his suitcase to the window.

Looking at his son, Justin placed his hand on his shoulder, "Son, take a shower and take a nap, it's been a long flight. When we wake up, let's go get some dinner."

Sonny nodded his head and pulled his luggage to the bedroom.

Justin stared at his son, looking forlorn. He exhaled through his nose.

"This is just the beginning…" Justin worried. He has no idea how this will turn out, but he knew it won't be easy.

* * *

"Here is your bill." The mover passed Liam Robertson the receipt.

"Thanks so much for everything!" The blonde said his goodbyes and closed the door. "Wow! That was a tiring day!" He heaved a sigh of relief before proceeding back to his bedroom. He looked out the window and look at the streets of Queens.

"This is a really good view." Liam remarked. He could see the sun setting from his window. "I could get used to this." Within minutes, he began introspecting his life. Thoughts of New York, his son and the rest of his family came to mind. He smiled at the thought of them. Soon his mind drifted towards the rough times of his life. Memories of Jackson Kiriakis came running through his mind. He soon recalled the night he left Salem.

" _Congratulations." Liam complimented. "You solved the puzzle."_

 _Sonny Kiriakis took a step back. Liam Robertson was no longer the fear-stricken. He was admitting who he truly was._

" _You knew this entire time, didn't you?" Sonny questioned._

" _Does it matter?" Liam shrugged his shoulders as innocently as possible. "What difference does it make?"_

Liam felt an icy sensation in his heart while his hands started trembling. If he were truly honest with himself, he had no idea where he got the courage to confess everything and get away scot-free. Aside from getting strangled by Ben Weston, confronting both Sonny and Paul was the scariest thing he had ever encountered.

"Why the hell am I thinking about that night all of the sudden?" Liam curled his hand into a fist and hit his chest repeatedly. "It's over! They are both out of your life forever! That awful past of yours is over." Liam shook his head vigorously, trying to shake those memories of Salem out of his head and out of his life.

Thankfully, his cellphone rang before his thoughts could go any deeper.

"Hello?" Liam answered.

"Yo homie! Where you at?!" Alfonso asked.

"Just finished with the move." Liam replied.

"Get your ass over here!" Alfonso hollered. "We've started this party without you!"

"Be right there in a minute." Liam put down the cellphone.

* * *

"Ugh, what time is it?" Justin Kiriakis rubbed his eyes and sat up. He took his cellphone from the bedside table and checked the time.

"Gosh it's late, Sonny why didn't you wake me up?" He yelled. "Sonny?" He got out of bed and went to the living room. "Where did he go?"

* * *

"Everybody, I would like you all to raise your glass for the man responsible for The LT!" Alfonso Rodriguez announced. "It's because of this man, you guys have jobs. It's because of this man, that I was able to become your new boss when I was fired from my last job. I'm very proud to call this man, my best friend! Bottoms up to Liam!"

"Cheers!" They all said in unison as everyone raised their glass before downing their bottles of beer.

"Hey! You are the man of the hour!" A waitress effused, "Who thinks he should give a speech?"

"Speech speech speech speech!" The rest of staff chanted.

"Alright alright!" Liam relented. "Ok, let's see." He scratched his head as he thought about what to say.

* * *

"Okay, Corona Avenue." Sonny Kiriakis followed google maps on his cellphone. "I'm close!" When he finally looked up and away from the phone, he saw the restaurant with the sign 'The LT' right before his very eyes.

"I've found it!" Sonny beamed. He rushed towards the signboard and wanted to open the door but before he could enter, he saw the sign on the door.

"Closed for a private function." Sonny read it out loud. He went to the glass panel and saw a group of people laughing and drinking away. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde chef standing with a glass of beer in his hand.

"Will…" Sonny called out, placing one hand on the glass panel. "I have never seen him so happy in a long time. He looks good like this!"

"Okay… I don't really know what to say so I will just whatever comes to my mind." Liam laughed. "First of all, I want to thank you all for planning this welcome back party! I have missed you guys so much. I also want to say sorry for leaving you guys and even considered closing down the restaurant." He apologized.

"Don't worry Li, we knew why you had to leave! What's most important is now that you're back!" Another waiter interjected, hoping to take away Liam's guilt.

"You know, I thought that if I left New York, I would be able to remove all the sorrow and sadness that I have felt over Tameka's loss. But when I reach Illinois, I realized that I had a new set of problems." Liam declared.

Sonny noticed everyone were now on their seats, listening to the blonde attentively.

"When I was in Illinois, I had to take care of Devon all on my own. I had no one to do it for me." Liam confessed. "Aside from that," Liam took inhaled deeply, "I realized that leaving New York was the biggest mistake of my life."

Sonny's heart sank. "What did he just say?"

"I realized how unappreciative I was." Liam stated. "When Tameka died, every single one of you had been so supportive of me! You guys were willing to let me grieve over my loss. Both you and Tameka's family were willing to let me leave."

Alfonso and the rest of the crew felt their heartstrings being pulled.

"But when I was in Illinois, do you know what I was thinking about? I was thinking about whether Alfonso is doing a good job. I was missing the smell of feta cheese in the kitchen. I missed the daily squabbles between Kirsty and Ruth."

The two waitresses rolled their eyes.

"I asked myself, why did I ever leave New York in the first place?" Liam continued. "My family and friends are right here. This is where I should be. So yeah, that's when I decided to return to New York. To reunite with you guys, my family."

Everyone sitting gave a huge applause when Liam end his speech.

Sonny Kiriakis felt his blood pressure rising. He was getting angry.

"My family? You call them your family?" The brunette curled his hand into a ball.

"Well said Li!" Alfonso approached him and placed his hand over Liam's shoulder. "We're glad you're back too!"

"Hey Li!" Ruth called, "Why don't you sing for us?"

"What? No!" Liam shook his head. "Why the sudden request?"

"Oh cut the bull Liam!" Kirsty shot him down jokingly, "We saw your video on Youtube and let me just say, you got me SHOOK!"

"Yeah, we all saw that video!" Alfonso teased. "Come on sing for us!"

"Yeah! Sing for us!" The rest began echoing after Alfonso.

"Alright alright!" Liam gave in. "Terrell, drop a beat."

The waiter began tapping a slow and steady rhythm on the table.

"Sounding good!" Liam nodded in synchronization as he prepared to sing.

 _ **I believe every lie that I ever told**_

 _ **Paid for every heart that I ever stole**_

 _ **I played my cards and I didn't fold**_

 _ **Well it ain't that hard when you got soul**_

Liam began snapping his fingers. In just seconds, the rest follow suit and snapped along.

 _ **Somewhere I heard that life is a test**_

 _ **I been through the worst but I still give my best**_

 _ **God made my mold different from the rest**_

 _ **Then he broke that mold so I know I'm blessed**_

"Yeah, this is my life. This is where I belong." Liam affirmed. "I made it through everything to get to this point. I earned it.

 _ **Stand up now and face the sun**_

 _ **Won't hide my tail or turn and run**_

 _ **It's time to do what must be done**_

 _ **Be a king when kingdom comes**_

"Salem is a terrible past. I have to stop dwelling on that mess. I must start focusing on the future. Especially for Devon's sake." Thoughts ran through his head. "Will Horton is dead, you are now a new person. Remember that!"

 _ **Well you can tell everybody**_

 _ **Yeah you can tell everybody**_

 _ **Go ahead and tell everybody**_

 _ **I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man**_

 _ **Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am**_

 _ **I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man**_

Everyone applauded when the performance ended as Liam bowed.

Sonny Kiriakis ripped his eyes away from the restaurant and stomped off.

* * *

"Here I was thinking how miserable you were when you first gotten your memories back. But here you are drinking and laughing away!" Sonny's jaw tensed up. "While I spent the past six years thinking about you, you were having the time of your life!" He took out on the lamppost but punching it.

"Will Horton, you wished you never leave New York? From here on out, your life will be miserable!" Sonny Kiriakis promised.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it for now! Things are about to get UGLY! I hope you guys get to stay tuned!

Song is 'The Man' by Aloe Blacc. I chose this song because I thought it shows Will/Liam's determination to move on with life! :D

As always please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8: I won't let you move on

CHAPTER EIGHT

Justin Kiriakis sat by the couch with a plate of sandwiches, watching TV as he heard a loud slam of the door. He turned around and saw his son stomping into the living room.

"Sonny, where did you…" Before Justin could finish his question, his son lifted the vase of flowers up and threw it on the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"He's happy!" Sonny shouted.

"Sonny!" Justin turned off the TV and placed his dinner on the coffee table. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Sonny's chest was heaving, nostrils flaring. "I spent the past few weeks, thinking this was all my fault. I kept on thinking about the emotional turmoil I had put him through. I kept on thinking that he has to leave because I was dating Paul and he couldn't handle it. I thought he left because he didn't want to disrupt Arianna's life!"

"Calm down Sonny!" Justin grabbed his shoulders, trying to restrain him. "Now tell me, what's wrong?!"

"I saw him." Sonny answered. "I saw him!"

"Where did you see him?" Justin asked.

"I saw him at the restaurant he used to own." Sonny answered. "And guess what he was laughing away, drinking!" He spat out those words in disgust. "He was telling everyone how much he loves New York, and that leaving New York for Salem was the worst mistake he has ever made in his life! And then he continued laughing away!"

"Ok Sonny, you need to take a step back and think why he said all of this." Justin tried to console, "He thinks you don't want him anymore. You have already moved on with Paul! He thinks you have forgotten him!"

"I poured my heart and my soul out to him when I didn't know who he was. I told him how much I missed him time and time again! I told him how much I want to hold him in my arms again and he ignored all of that!" Sonny yelled. "He threw me away! He threw Arianna away!"

"Ok, Sonny you really need to calm down!" Justin raised his voice to compete with Sonny's volume.

"I can't calm down!" Sonny broke free from Justin's firm grip on his shoulders. "He knew I still loved him and he threw everything we had away like I was nothing! Like Arianna didn't mean anything to him!"

Justin could stare at Sonny. He did not want to add any more fuel to the fire.

"Will Horton, you will not get away with this!" Sonny Kiriakis promised. "I won't let you have your happily ever after!"

* * *

"Thanks Mr Robertson!" The babysitter smiled, taking the money from Liam.

"Anytime! I will probably need you more in the long run!" Liam took another 10-dollar bill. "A little tip for you!"

"Thanks!" The teenager rejoiced as she made her exit. "Thanks Mr Robertson!" She repeated herself before closing the door.

Liam smiled and entered his son's room. He took a few steps to the crib and gazed at the infant lovingly.

"Devon, you are all I have left." Liam used the back of his fingers to graze his cheeks gently. "From now on, it's going to be just you and me. And whatever comes our way, we will face it together."

Flashes of Sonny Kiriakis came running into his head once more.

" _If only I put myself in his shoes, if only I knew then what I know now… I wouldn't have let him go. I wouldn't have let him out of my sight. I wished he knew how much I loved him." Sonny Kiriakis said while looking at Will's tablet in the columbarium._

"Li, you have to stop thinking about him." He told himself. "You have to keep on moving on. You need to be strong, you have a kid depending on you. You need to be the father Devon needs. You can't afford to think of what could have been."

* * *

"Sonny, let's take a step back, maybe you misunderstood something." Justin tried to pacify.

"No, I didn't misunderstand anything." Sonny refused to listen. "He's been the time of his life for the past five six years while I had to tell our daughter her father's dead!"

"I just want you to be rational!" Justin effused in a frustrated manner.

"Look, all I want right now is all the details. I'm going to dig up everything he has done for the past five years and how the hell he became a chef! The Will Horton I know could only make pancakes!" Sonny ranted.

"I think we should go home." Justin suggested.

"If you want to go home, go ahead. I'm not leaving New York till he returns to Salem!" Sonny shook his head in anger.

* * *

"Hey!" Liam Robertson greeted his brother-in-law. "I got you some breakfast." He placed the plastic on the overbed table.

Zeke Barrino stood up from the chair. "Thanks Li for always bringing me my meals. And thanks for taking over as the new choir director. Means a lot to me."

"I gotta say, these are some big shoes to fill. Arranging the songs isn't an easy thing to do." Liam tried to lighten up the mood to distract Zeke from his misery.

"Don't worry! You will get the hang of it!" Zeke assured. "You used to help out with some of the arrangements. I specifically told Dad to delegate the job to you!"

"If I screw up, it's your fault!" Liam hit Zeke playfully. "But anyway, I'm here today to give you a little something to help you." He took out an envelope and passed it to the African-american.

"What is it?" Zeke asked.

"Open it!" Liam nodded his head in excitement.

Zeke opened the envelope and saw a cheque.

"10 grand?" Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you giving me a cheque for?"

"Well, I figured since Remonda's hospital fees aren't getting any cheaper, I figured this is my way of helping you out." Liam smiled. "I managed to save some cash and I really thought that you could

"Liam… I don't know what to say!" Zeke was touched.

"OK come on… Bring it in! Bring it in!" Liam opened his arms as Zeke gave a tight hug.

"Thank you Li!" Tears were flowing down Zeke's cheeks.

"We're family!" Liam patted his back. "Family help one another."

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis hated to admit it, but one of the benefits of having your great-uncle controlling a criminal organization, is there are men all around the country waiting to serve you at your beck and call.

"I heard you two are best at digging out information." Sonny remarked at the two men standing right before him.

"What can we do for you Mr Kiriakis?" One of the two men asked.

"His name is Liam Robertson, find out everything you know about him. I want to know where he lives, where he loves to hang out down to his favourite colour. You got that?" Sonny ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The two men acknowledged as they took their leave.

"Sonny, are you sure you just don't want to go home?" This was not the son he knew. Justin was getting more afraid that Sonny would turn into someone he's not.

Sonny ignored his question. "I'm going to take a nice long shower." He proceeded into the bedroom and took his clothes from the closet.

Sonny Kiriakis sat in the long bath pondering. He recalled how joyous the blonde chef bobbing his head up and down singing, dancing and laughing away at the restaurant.

" _All these mistakes I made have truly led me to a better place." Liam Robertson smirked._

"A better place?" the brunette scoffed, "I will turn this place upside down. I won't let you abandon our daughter like this!"

* * *

Chloe Lane's barged into Phillip Kiriakis' office. She could not believe what just saw on YouTube.

"Phillip!" She called out! "You will not believe what I just saw on Youtube!" She quickly rushed towards Phillip's desk and crouched down.

"Chloe? What's going on?" Phillip wondered. "Did something bad happen?"

"I was just in the studio with Bruno Mars and he showed me this video on Youtube which has gone VIRAL!" Chloe hyperventilated.

"There will always be a Youtube video that goes viral! What's your point?!" Phillip was getting more and more frustrated with Chloe beating about the bush.

Chloe quickly scrolled through her phone and played the video! "You need to look at this!" Once she found the video, she quickly passed her phone to Phillip.

"What's the matter with you?" Phillip furrowed her eyebrows. "Is this guy that talented?" He turned his head down to the phone.

"Just look at who's singing!" Chloe groaned.

Phillip' eyes widened when the camera zoomed in on the singer's face.

"What the hell?" The CEO of Meridian Records cursed.

* * *

"Ok choir! You guys are awesome today!" Liam complimented. "Keep focusing the bridge of 'This too shall pass'! We need those harmonies intact! Until next week, keep on practicing!" He dismissed them as the choir began packing up.

"Li! My boy!" Liam heard a voice from behind him.

He turned around, "Hey Ernest? You working late?"

"Yeah, I have to prepare a little sermon for a funeral tomorrow." The pastor proceeded towards him. "Wow! I just heard that and it was amazing! Did you arrange the song?"

"Yeah," Liam replied. "It's kind of my first time doing it all by myself. I promise I will do better in future!"

"Are you kidding?" Ernest scoffed, "That sounded great! I know you don't believe it but you have great musicianship!"

"If you say so." Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, let's have a seat." Ernest directed them to the pew. "I would like to discuss something very important with you."

The two sat on the pew.

"Li, before you left New York, you were taking the eldership course. But since Tam…" Ernest caught hold of his tongue before he could complete his sentence. He did not want to upset Liam. "But you stopped your classes when everything fell apart."

Liam nodded his head slowly, he knew Ernest was trying to be sensitive about Tameka.

"But now that you're back, I would like you to finish up your eldership course. The other elders and I have talked about it. We want you to become an elder of the church." Ernest smiled.

Liam's eyes widened. "Whoa! Ernest, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Ernest said confidently. "You have contributed to God in so many ways! You have been such a faithful servant to him. You even got your restaurant to help out by giving food out at the homeless shelters. The other elders and I have talked about it. We think you should be on the board of elders."

Liam Robertson hesitated. He was not sure whether he was worthy of the title. After everything he been through, every sin he committed before he lost his memory, he wasn't sure whether he deserve to be an elder.

"Just tell me you will think about it alright?" Ernest implored.

"Ok." Liam smiled, I will think about it.

* * *

"What have you found?" Sonny Kiriakis interrogated.

One of the minions placed a huge file on the table.

"Liam Robertson, 27 going on 28. He is known to be one of New York's top celebrity food bloggers. His blog was listed as the Top 20 most popular blogs in 2018 and the top food blog in New York for three consecutive years, 2017-2019." The latino minion informed.

Sonny picked up the photos of the blonde man walking down the street in a jacket.

"He owns the Italian restaurant, 'The LT' which stands for Liam and Tameka, his wife." The minion continued. "If you look through some of the pages, we have done some research on Facebook. These are photos taken at their wedding."

Sonny skimmed through the photos of Liam and Tameka's weddings. He saw the loving look in his eyes as he stared at the black woman. With each photo he flipped through, his glare became more intense.

"According to our sources and what people around the area says, Liam Robertson is the most devoted man ever. Plenty of other men and women went after him but he had only eyes for Tameka."

Sonny threw the photos on the coffee table when he heard that?

"You were faithful to her?" Sonny's fingers were now digging into his palms. "Faithful to her? What a bunch of lies!"

The minion continues to take out a few more photos from the envelope. "Over the past two years, the restaurant had been facing problems with the landlady, Dorcas Johansson. Apparently, Liam and her do not see eye to eye on a lot of things. Just recently, the two has been rumoured to have had yet another argument. Dorcas Johansson then changed the terms of their lease agreement."

"Why?" Sonny questioned.

"We talked to some of the waiters at the restaurant, they weren't too sure either. But rumour has it that Liam Robertson's has some sort of hold on her." The minion reported.

"As in he blackmailed her?" Sonny asked once more.

"We believed that's the case." The minion nodded his head.

"If you can blackmail Paul's mom, you shouldn't have any problems doing the same to other people." Sonny remarked, he didn't even know why he was surprised.

"Do you have this Dorcas lady contact details?" Sonny asked.

"Yes Sir, right here." The minion took a piece of paper out from the envelope and passed it to his boss.

Sonny screened through the details.

"Ok, that's it. You may go for now!" Sonny dismissed them.

"If you need anything else, don't afraid to contact us. My men and I will be ready to serve you." The minions informed before taking their leave.

Sonny Kiriakis pick the photo of Liam up from the table and glared at how he gazed at the black woman beside him.

"You think you can get away with this?" Sonny scoffed, "Not a chance!"

* * *

Liam Robertson collapsed on his bed after changing his son's diapers.

"What a day!" Liam groaned as he massaged his own neck. His slowly recalled what Ernest have said earlier.

"Should I become an elder of the church?" He wondered. "Am I really qualified to become one?" He looked back on his life and his life in Salem, his cheating, his scheming and his lying.

" _Do you think I will make a good elder?" Liam asked._

" _Of course you would!" Tameka rubbed her protruding tummy. "I believe you would do what's best for the church and for the Lord. Most importantly, I know that you will do what's best for our child!" she laughed._

Liam recalled those words of encouragement from his wife. He wondered, would she same thing if she knew who he truly was, and what he did.

He decided to clasp his hands together and say a prayer.

"Heavenly Father," He began, "please give me wisdom to make the right decision. Please help me make the right choice. Please tell me whether I am walking right with you. Forgive me for all the horrible mistakes I have done. And I thank you for giving me a second shot at life." He prayed as sincerely as possible. "Father, grant me the strength to be able to move on from my awful past and help me look forward to the future. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen."

* * *

"Yo Al! Since you're now my boss, I would like to take a few nights off." This was the first time Liam Robertson was asking to take leave, as he is now an employee of The LT. Thankfully, Alfonso wasn't as strict with as he would be with the rest of the crew.

"Why you need to take time off for?" Alfonso asked.

"I may take up eldership classes in church. My father-in-law wants me to become an elder." Liam answered.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Stop right there!" Alfonso raised his hand. "You're going to become a pastor? You of all people?"

"Elder, not pastor!" Liam corrected with a blank stare. "It's sort of like one rank below the pastor. The elders usually have day jobs but they take part in big decision-making in running the church."

"You, run a church?" Alfonso chortled, "You curse up in here 24/7, are you sure you can run a church?"

Liam whipped his best friend's bicep with a towel he was holding.

"Ow!" Alfonso groaned.

"You asshole!" Liam chided lightheartedly, "If I can run a damn restaurant, I sure as hell can run a damn church! Same script, different cast!"

"Then you better get your Christian on!" Alfonso continued to laugh away. "Because I'm sure nobody in church wants to see you and that wack ass mouth of yours!"

Liam tried not to cave in when he heard the remark but within seconds, he began giggling.

"Liam! Alfonso!" The two turned their heads as they saw their waitress rushing into the kitchen.

"What's the matter Ruth?" Liam asked.

"Dorcas is here! She says we need to leave the restaurant by next month!" Ruth panicked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Liam stated in a rough manner. "We just signed a new lease agreement."

"I don't know either." Ruth shrugged her shoulders. "You need to come out and see this!"

"What the hell!" Liam stomped out of the kitchen and saw his landlady sitting on a table. Alfonso trailed behind.

"Dorcas Johansson, what the hell are you doing?" Liam raised his voice.

"Good afternoon Liam!" Dorcas stood up from her chair.

"What the hell is all this nonsense about?" He scowled.

"It's not nonsense." Dorcas shook her head lightly. "I'm planning to sell the restaurant."

"Why are you selling the restaurant? We have an agreement!" Liam raged.

"I have a potential buyer that's willing to buy over this place!" Dorcas laughed. "Speaking of which, here he is!" Dorcas waved her hand. "Come on in!"

Liam turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the brunette entering the restaurant. The man was wearing a trenchcoat and a pair of sunglasses.

"What the hell?" Liam mumbled in shock. "I must not be seeing things correctly."

"So glad you are here!" Dorcas exclaimed. "This is the place!"

The brunette took off his sunglasses as Liam stared into his green eyes.

"No it can't be…" Liam's mouth gaped wide open.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Dorcas asked snidely.

"Hello everyone! I'm Sonny Kiriakis!" The brunette offered Liam his hand for a handshake.

Liam Robertson took a step backwards in shock.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's it for now! I tried fast-forwarding a little so we can finally get to the good parts! Tell me what you think! Is it too rushed? Do you feel like there's a lack of development?

Let the shitstorm begin! :D

And as always PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Let the games begin

CHAPTER NINE

Liam Robertson could not believe the man standing before his very eyes. The man whom he married. The man who understand what love is. The man whom left him in the lurch. That very man, Sonny Kiriakis, is standing right before his very eyes, in his restaurant.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Liam muttered.

"It truly has been a pleasure to meet you!" Liam saw his landlady beaming from ear to ear. "Do give me a call when you make your decision."

"I don't think I will need to call you back." Sonny Kiriakis replied. "I'll take it!"

"Really?" Dorcas gasped.

Liam and Alfonso's faces went completely pale.

"Yeah, why waste time considering such a great place?" Sonny shrugged his shoulders.

"Perfect!" Dorcas exclaimed with joy. She turned back to Liam and Alfonso. "I will need you guys you leave by next month."

"What, you can't do this to us!" Liam began charging over to Dorcas.

"Li, stay calm!" Alfonso grabbed Liam's biceps, holding him back. "There's definitely a way to solve this."

"No! Can't you see what he's trying to do?" Liam raised his voice. "This bitch wants to destroy us!"

"Since you have just called me a bitch right in my face, I want your entire business out of my place by the end of this month." Dorcas changed her mind.

"You…" Liam yelled.

"Li! That's enough!" Alfonso chided.

Liam Robertson glared at the brunette standing beside the landlady. Sonny Kiriakis flashed back a triumphant smirk at Liam, giving him a wink.

"It's truly a pleasure doing business with you." Sonny turned back to shake Dorcas' hand.

"Well, that's it then!" Dorcas glanced at her watch. "I have another appointment. Feel free to take another look around the place." She took her leave.

Sonny Kiriakis proceeded towards the two chefs.

"Hi! I don't think we have met." Sonny smiled at Alfonso, "Allow me to introduce myself,"

"Cut the bullshit!" Liam yelled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Wait a minute, Li, you know this guy?" Alfonso asked in puzzlement.

"Don't you know?" Sonny giggled, "I'm his…"

"Ex-boss!" Liam cut Sonny off. "He's my boss from Salem." He turned back to Sonny, grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the restaurant. "Come with me!"

Liam Robertson and Sonny Kiriakis were standing at the back of the alley.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Liam barked.

"Why? Can't I be here? It's New York City!" Sonny stated with a shrug.

"Cut the crap! What are you really doing here?" Liam repeated his question in frustration.

"Property investment." Sonny answered. "I think it's time for me to start branching out to New York. This city shows great prospects!"

"There are five boroughs in New York." Liam raised his five fingers, "There are thousands of vacant plots of land to choose from!"

"But I want this one." Sonny insisted. "This place happens to be a prime location and I happen to adore it!"

"What do you want?" Liam decided to cut to the chase.

"I told you what I want. I want this plot of land." Sonny repeated himself.

"Get out of New York now!" Liam demanded

"I'm sorry, do you own the place?" Sonny furrowed his eyebrows. "Because the last time I checked, it's a free country."

"I built this restaurant from the ground up with my blood, sweat and tears!" Liam yelled. "This place is my legacy, my lifeline, my bread and butter! I won't let you ruin it!"

"Of course, there is one thing that could make me pull out of the deal." Sonny Kiriakis took a few steps forward.

Liam's heart was beating fast as he stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall.

Sonny had one hand on the wall supporting his body. He leaned forward until their noses were only a few inches apart.

"Stay calm, stay calm." Liam told himself in his head, hoping that his heart would stop racing.

"Come back with me to Salem." Sonny said in a low voice.

Liam's eyes widened. He could not believe the words coming out from the brunette's mouth. In disgust, he pushed him aside.

"Have you lost your mind?" Liam scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I want you back." Sonny sniggered. "I'm doing this because I want you to man up and take responsibility. I want you to be a father to our daughter. Since you're Arianna's biological father, you should act like one."

"Arianna thinks her father is dead!" Liam argued. "Why do you want to confuse a seven-year-old kid?"

"You rather not confuse her than return to her side?" Sonny questioned in disbelief. "That is what Will Horton would do to his daughter." He remarked sarcastically

"Will Horton is dead!" Liam jumped at Sonny's throat. "Will Horton was strangled to death!"

Sonny was stumped. He did not know how to react to that. The two stared into each other eyes for a few seconds. Sonny took a few deep breaths, telling himself to remain calm and to keep up with the cool act.

"I will give you two days." Sonny broke the silence. "If I don't hear anything from you by then, I will become the new owner of this restaurant." He buttoned up his trench coat and swaggered off.

Liam's hand were trembling in fear. Never did he thought in a million years Sonny Kiriakis would come all the way to New York to hunt him down.

* * *

"So he's been reading about Will all night." Justin Kiriakis flipped through the documents. Learning more about the man allegedly named Liam Robertson.

"Sonny where have you been?" Justin Kiriakis put down the documents on the coffee table and stood up.

"Did some shopping…" Sonny proceeded towards the living room.

"Shopping?" Justin looked down. "I don't see you with any shopping bags."

"I'm not shopping for clothes, I'm shopping for a place." Sonny fell back on the couch and took the remote.

"Shopping for a place?" Justin sat down right beside Sonny. "You went to buy an apartment?"

"Nope." Sonny flip through the channels on TV. "I went to buy a restaurant."

"What restaurant?" Justin asked.

Sonny ignored his father's question, surfing from channel to channel.

"Please don't tell me you went to Will's restaurant to cause a scene!" Justin did not want his son to go overboard.

"I didn't cause a scene. I went there to buy the place." Sonny declared.

"What?!" Justin snatched the remote from Sonny and turned off the TV. "Why did you do that? Do you even have enough cash?"

"I get paid more than enough at Hotel Titan. What are you talking about?" Sonny assured.

"No wonder you were so quiet these past few days!" Justin realized. "You want to take over Will's restaurant! Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't agree to it." Sonny stated.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Justin stood up from the couch. "You want to destroy him?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Sonny nodded his head in contempt. "That restaurant is everything to him. And I'm going to take everything away from him!"

* * *

"Why don't we just move out?" Alfonso suggested. "I mean don't you think it's time for us to branch out?"

"No, we can't." Liam objected vehemently. "This is the home of The LT. This is where it all started!"

"But she wants us out now." Alfonso pointed out the obvious. "Once she sells the place, we got to leave!"

"We are not going to leave this place!" Liam barked.

"What else can we do? Hello?" Alfonso waved his hand frantically. "It was you who had offended her! There's nothing else we can do about it."

"Fine!" Liam conceded, "I will go talk to her."

"No!" Alfonso forbade. "You have done more than enough damage."

"You said I'm the one who got us into this mess, so let me get us out of it!" Liam pleaded.

In frustration, Alfonso ruffled his hair. "Damnit Li! I'm the boss of this place! And I say we move out! I'm sick of dealing with a raggedy ass fridge which breaks down every three months! I'm sick of waiting for a new fridge which that bitch promised me over a year ago! I'm sick of dealing with Dorcas Johansson damnit!"

"This is where The LT all started!" Liam argued back. "Without this place, there will be no restaurant!"

"For Christ sake Li! Tameka is GONE!" Alfonso shouted.

Liam took a step back, hands trembling. His heart completely sank.

"I'm sorry Li." Alfonso apologized. "We know you don't want to leave this place because of Tameka. We get it, you proposed to her here. But Tameka knows that Dorcas is shady and I know that she will want you to do what's best for this business."

"Don't you dare talk about my wife as if you know her better than I do!" Liam shouted, pointing a finger sternly at him. "We aren't moving out and that's final!" He stomped out of their office.

* * *

"Will's alive?" Phillip Kiriakis was completely shocked. "Why didn't any of you guys tell me?"

"He wanted to keep this a secret." Lucas Horton explained. "He wanted to leave Salem peacefully."

"I wondered how Sonny reacted to that." Philip remarked.

"Well, he barged in my apartment a few days after Will left." Lucas informed.

" _You knew Will was alive this whole time?" Sonny Kiriakis raged._

" _That's none of your damn business!" Sami Brady scowled._

" _None of my business? That's my husband for God's sake!" Sonny shouted._

" _You seemed to be forgetting something. He's not Will anymore. He's a simple chef from New York trying to provide for his family." Lucas pointed out despondently, feeling emotionally drained from his son's departure._

" _His family? His family? I'm his friggin husband! Arianna is his daughter! We're his friggin family!" Sonny shouted once more._

" _His family?" Sami scoffed. "You call yourself his family when you had an emotional affair with Paul right in front of his very eyes? You call yourself his family when he left him for Paris?! Get out now!"_

" _At the end of the day, he's my husband!" Sonny rebutted._

" _Sonny, I need you to leave now." Lucas walked over and gently directed Sonny to the door._

" _No, I want an explanation." Sonny demanded._

" _Sonny, just go!" Lucas urged. "Now is really a bad time! Please!"_

 _Sonny exhaled through his nose and left the apartment._

"How did you know about Will?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Well, Chloe came to me and showed me this Youtube video of him performing at The Edge." Phillip took out his phone and scrolled through the Youtube app. "This video has gone viral and has reached 20 million views"

Lucas took the phone from him and saw the video.

"Whoa, he's playing the piano?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Apparently so." Philip shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Sonny, I don't want you to buy a place just to drive him out. Don't you think that's too much?" Justin dissuaded. "What are you going to do with a restaurant in New York? You clearly aren't going to give a crap about this place."

"Investments Dad! You're a lawyer yourself!" Sonny tried to convince. "Besides, I can probably resell the place at a higher price."

Justin Kiriakis sighed in distress.

"He still has 24 hours to go. If he's willing to come back to Salem, the deal is off!" Sonny took a sip of his glass of wine. "One thing I know about Will is that he will do anything to have a thriving career. This restaurant is his legacy, his most prized possession. He will not burn the only thing he has left to the ground."

* * *

Liam Robertson sat by his bed. While Alfonso had been finding a new lease, he had been racking his brains on how to get Sonny Kiriakis out of his life. This restaurant is the fruit of his labour. He had worked so hard to build it into a reputable name.

"I got to do this." Liam decided. "It may be a long shot, but it just may work." He picked up his phone and searched for his best friend's number.

"Alfonso, I have a plan." Liam said. "I need you to listen to me very carefully."

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis entered the restaurant and saw Dorcas Johansson turning her head to his direction.

"Mr Kiriakis, it's so good to see you!" Dorcas Johansson was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to get rid of this restaurant of hers.

"It's glad to see you too!" Sonny shook her hand. "I would like to make one final inspection before we close the deal."

"Gladly! You will be glad to hear that even though I have beef with the tenants, they have maintained the place really well!" Dorcas tried to cajole.

"I definitely want to check the kitchen first!" Sonny suggested. "It's where all the cooking happens. I want to see if there's anything wrong with the place."

"I also want to see the miserable look on his face!" Sonny grinned devilishly.

When the two entered the kitchen, Dorcas began telling him all about the latest defects and anything which needed to be repaired urgently. However, Sonny Kiriakis' eyes wandered around the kitchen and everyone whom had entered and exited.

"Where the hell is he?" Sonny wondered.

Just then, Alfonso Rodriguez entered the kitchen with a crate of onions.

"Alfonso, where's Liam?" Dorcas asked. "I haven't seen him all day!"

"Please don't ever mention that asshole's name ever again!" Alfonso groaned.

"What happened?" Dorcas was curious. She knew he and Alfonso were brothers, them arguing came to her as a surprise.

"That son of a bitch kept on going about this is his restaurant and how he and his wife built this restaurant from scratch. He was so against moving out blah blah blah! It's always about him!" Alfonso complained. "I told that dipshit there's nothing we can do! This place is getting sold! We need to go! But he kept on say he will fight you! So I told him this is now my restaurant my business so I call the damn shots. If he isn't happy, LEAVE!"

Sonny's body temperature began dropping. His heart was getting colder by the second.

"So he left." Alfonso concluded.

Sonny gritted through his teeth. He honestly did not see that coming. This was a blind spot he did not see coming.

"Well good riddance!" Dorcas exclaimed. "That pain in the ass is now out of your sight forever! I'm impressed Alfonso! I didn't know you had it in you."

"He was just being ridiculous!" Alfonso lamented. "I told him you should go to church on Sunday and ask Jesus to straighten you out!"

Dorcas laughed at the insult before turning back to Sonny, "Mr Kiriakis would you…" Before she could go on, she saw the brunette stomping out of the kitchen. "Mr Kiriakis, Mr Kiriakis!" She left the kitchen, chasing after him.

Alfonso's eyes widened. "Wow, that actually worked." He quickly took the phone from his pocket and texted away.

* * *

"Yo Li! You're looking good my boy!" Pastor Ernest Barrino complimented.

"Thanks Ernest!" Liam replied.

"Can't believe my boy is finally back!" Ernest placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. "You know I have missed you blessing the congregation with your voice."

"I gotta say Ernest. I kind of nervous. I haven't performed here in a long time!" Liam smiled sheepishly.

Ernest placed his other hand on Liam's other shoulder. "My boy, remember that this gift you have, is from the Lord. God gives us many talents and it's our job as his children to use them. And I'm sure Tameka wants you to do this."

Liam nodded his head. He knew Ernest was right.

"Ok, I need to prepare for today's sermon. Talk to you later!" Ernest left for his office.

Liam's phone buzzed. He took the cellphone out of his pocket.

 _ **From: Alfonso**_

 _ **The deal is off. He stomped out of the restaurant without closing it.**_

Liam sighed, placing his phone back into his pocket.

"As long as I'm nowhere near the restaurant, he wouldn't be anywhere near it either." Liam knew that for a fact.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis walked up the steps of Woodhaven Baptist Church.

"Hello! Welcome to Woodhaven Baptist Church!" A black woman offered a bulletin.

Sonny took the sheet of paper and proceeded into the sanctuary. On his way in, he overheard two black women gossiping among themselves.

"Our church's resident white boy has returned." One lady remarked.

"That white boy Liam is fine!" The other lady said suggestively. "Looks like Justin Timberlake, sings like Smokie Norful! Did you know that he's the new choir director?"

Sonny turned his head towards the front of the sanctuary. He saw a choir standing on the altar donned up in their choir gowns. He heard the voice coming from the man standing in front of them. His back was facing Sonny's direction.

"Okay choir, drink some water and rest your voice. Service is about to start in half an hour." Liam dismissed the choir. He turned around and saw Sonny standing across him.

Sonny couldn't help but notice how good Liam looked. The blonde was wearing a dark grey vest over a baby pink long-sleeve shirt. It accentuated his lean, muscular chest. His dark grey pants, highlighting his round derriere. Feeling a little warm, Sonny loosened the top button of his shirt.

"Damnit Sonny! Focus! You're supposed to be pissed!" Sonny reminded himself.

Liam proceeded towards Sonny. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sonny rebutted with a question of his own, "Why did you quit your job?"

"I ask you what are you doing here?!" Liam's voice intensified.

"And I asked you why you quit your job?" Sonny repeated his question.

Liam looked at his surroundings. He didn't want to cause a scene.

"Come with me!" Liam grabbed Sonny's hand as they proceeded to an empty room at the corner.

* * *

"Why did you quit your job at the restaurant?" Sonny interrogated.

Liam rolled his eyes, he knew he had to keep up with the lie.

"Why did I quit my job?" Liam scoffed. "Who was the one who wanted to drive us out of the place? Who was the one who made me have an argument with my boss?"

"So you decided to leave? The Will Horton I know will pull all the stops to keep his career afloat. Even if that means making a few mistakes along the way!" Sonny took a few steps forward, invading Liam's space.

Liam's heart was racing once more.

"Stop it, you no longer have feelings for him!" Liam chided in his head.

"I repeat, I am no longer Will Horton." Liam stated plainly. "Besides, what makes you think that losing my restaurant will mean it's the end for me?" He wondered. "You honestly think that I will break down and cry?"

Sonny was completely stumped. He was at a loss for words.

"This is the streets of New York." Liam began explaining. "People fight for their lives here. While we all have dreams, we also need to fight for our survival every single day. Just the other day, another one of our church members got shot in the shoulder just because he tried to take the cellphone out of his pocket. This church holds at least five funerals every year. So yes, the restaurant means a lot to me, but my will to get through day by day and my will to live on, that is of utmost importance."

Sonny frowned furiously.

"I have a family here. I have people counting on me, depending on me. So frankly speaking, I can't afford to be sad. I can't afford to mope around dwelling over what I have already lost. So if you want the restaurant, I will wave my white flag." Liam surrendered. "Because there are far bigger things I need to worry about and you and your antics are not a priority."

Before he could go on, a man entered the room.

"Yo Li!" The man called out, "We've been looking everywhere for you. The service is about to start!"

"I will be right there!" Liam notified as the man took his leave. He turned back to Sonny. "Now if you excuse me, I have a church service to lead." He adjusted his tie and left the room, leaving Sonny all alone.

Sonny's anger was now boiling mad. His hand was all curled up, nails digging through his palm.

"Not a priority? Not a priority?" Sonny was fuming.

* * *

"Service is starting." Liam took in a deep breath. "Stay calm." He exhaled slowly before signaling the choir to proceed to the altar.

He took in another breath before heading to the front of the altar.

"Welcome to the house of the Lord!" Liam introduced. "For this is the day the Lord has made! We will rejoice and be glad in it! Amen?"

"Amen!" The congregation responded.

Sonny Kiriakis was sitting on one of the pews. He could not help but raised his eyebrow.

"Why the hell is he talking like a black man?" This is a side of Will Horton he did not expect to see.

"Before we start Praise & Worship, I would like to share with you guys my testimony." Liam addressed. "For all those who know me. You know I'm a man with no past. Five years ago, I was saved by a man who told me I was caught in a restaurant fire."

"A man with no history?" Sonny scoffed. "And you're lying in church!"

"And then he gave me an apartment, a sum of money and a ticket to New York." Liam continued, "And that was how I got here. I was alone, all by myself, with no friends, no family. Only a sum of money to get by. So I struggled through culinary school and a year later, I became a chef. I started my own business, started a restaurant. But by the grace God, I managed to sell a few plates of pasta and even got married to the love of my life!"

"God is good!" A member of the congregation hollered.

"Indeed He is." Liam nodded his head. "But then something really tragic happened. My wife passed on after giving birth to my son."

The congregation became more attentive with each word Liam said. Those who knew him couldn't believe he was sharing this sensitive topic to the crowd.

"And for months, I wondered to myself. Why did God take her away? Why is it when I finally found a family to call my own, she has to leave? I was like a human zombie. I was so down and out that I was such a horrible father to my son. My brother-in-law Zeke had to take care of my baby for the first few months after Tameka's death." Liam disclosed the hard truth.

Sonny's eyes were now glued to Liam.

"But then one night, I was sitting by the bed and decided to flip through the bible beside my bed and it brought me to the book of James. And it says in James chapter 1 verses 2 to 4 to consider it as joy whenever we face trials of many kind!" Liam quoted the scripture.

"Yeah!" A few members of the congregation hollered.

"Because the testing of your faith produces perseverance!" Liam emphasized.

"Amen to that!" A few other members of the congregation waved their hands in the air.

"And let perseverance finish its work so that you can be mature and complete!" Liam accented to try to bring the message across.

"Yeah Amen!" Some members of the congregation applauded.

Sonny turned his head to his left when he heard the woman beside him.

"Preach white boy!" The lady remarked.

"Since when was he so comfortable with public speaking?" Sonny was startled, the Will Horton he knew was too reserved.

"God put us through pain and struggle so that we can improve ourselves. God put us through these trials so that we can grow. The Lord above put us through tough times because He knows that we can come out stronger!" Liam spoke with gusto.

"Amen to that!" Someone in the congregation shouted.

"Sure, I may have lost my memory, I may have lost my past. But God gave me a great future. I may have lost my wife, but the Lord gave me a beautiful son! I may not know who my family is but God gave me Pastor Barrino and Sister Tamela as my parents!"

Ernest smiled at the mention.

"If I had a chance to do it all again, I wouldn't take the rain away." Liam shook his head. "Because I know the Lord put us through difficult times so that we will not be complacent. The Lord put us through pain, so we know the blessings from above will be far sweeter."

The little sympathy Sonny had for Liam when he was talking about Tameka evaporated.

"Far sweeter?" Sonny frowned. "Are you saying that I put you through pain? You cheated on me! That was all you!"

"So I want you to know that when you're going through a difficult time, trust the Lord! For He will pull you through from the mud and mire! And be thankful for getting through every obstacle you face!" Liam ended his speech.

The piano started playing a slow melody.

Liam placed the microphone right in front of his mouth, taking in a deep breath, preparing to sing.

 _ **God has not promised me sunshine**_

 _ **That's not the way it's going to be**_

 _ **But a little rain**_

 _ **Mixed with God's sunshine**_

 _ **A little pain**_

 _ **Makes me appreciate the good times**_

Liam raised his hand, signaling the choir to enter.

 _Be-e-e-e-e-e Grateful_

Sonny noticed the graceful hand gestures and how the blonde commanded the choir and the band. It was graceful.

"When did he learn to sing like that?" Sonny was puzzled.

 _ **Be grateful**_

 _ **Because there's someone else who loves to be in your shoes**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Be grateful…**_

 _ **Because there's someone else whose worse off than you!**_

The tempo of the music sped up rapidly while the drums and percussions entered.

 _ **Be grateful!**_

 _Be grateful!_

Liam swayed in rhythm, his head bobbing up and down, smiling away while snapping his fingers.

Members of the congregation quickly stood up, clapping their hands.

Looking on his left and right, Sonny awkwardly follow suit.

 _ **Cos God is good! And He's good all the time!**_

 _ **Ba-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do grateful!**_

 _Be grateful!_

 _ **Because He's always coming through, coming through for me and you!**_

 _ **Everybody doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo**_

 _Be grateful!_

 _ **Whoa-oh be grate-ful-oo-oo-oo-oo-oh**_

 _ **Whoa-oh everyday you're gonna be grateful because He's good!**_

 _Be grateful!_

 _ **Tell'em be grateful-ooh yeah!**_

 _ **You may not have everything you that you want but you oughta be grateful!**_

 _Be grateful!_

 _ **For the clothes on your back you oughta be grateful!**_

 _Be grateful!_

 _ **For the shoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooes on your feet be grateful!**_

 _Be grateful!_

 _ **Life has its strengths be grateful…**_

 _ **Tell your neighbour…**_

Liam closed his eyes and raised a finger in the air, getting lost in the music.

The tempo of the music decelerated as the choir followed suit.

 _Be-e-e-e-e-e Grateful_

 _ **Be-ee-ee-ee-ee Be-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeeee GRATEFUL! Cos…**_

 _ **I-i-i-i-ittt**_

 _ **Will**_

 _ **Be-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee**_

 _ **Whoa-ooh-whoa-ooh-whoa-ooh-WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

After sustaining the long note for seconds, Liam waved his hand in the air, signaling for all the music to stop.

The congregation was now applauding.

"Take it home white boy!" The man sitting beside Sonny shouted.

Liam was feeling breathless. He gave all his might in this song. He took a few seconds to compose himself.

"Always remember," Liam noted, "God made sure the rainbow comes after the storm, not before! If you want to see the rainbow, you have to let it pour!" He smiled as he took a deep breath, belting the last note out.

 _ **ALL-OOOH-ALL-OOH-ALL-OOH-ALRIGHTTTTTTTTTTTT!**_

 _Right…._

The music stopped and the entire congregation applauded.

"Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! Worthy is the lamb!" Liam exclaimed. However, his smile faded when he saw Sonny Kiriakis in the congregation, giving him a cold, hard stare.

Liam's heart started to thump hard.

"No more Jackson Kiriakis." Liam tried suppressing his fear. "I will no longer fear you! It's all over! You are over!"

"Rainbow after the storm?" Sonny was appalled at hearing Liam's hypocrisy. "You haven't seen what an actual storm is! And it's going to hit you real soon. This is just the beginning!" He promised.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for now! It took me forever to write this chapter because I wanted to add so much into it. I contemplated A LOT about Will/Liam's reaction to Sonny's arrival in New York and how it should play out. Should Will/Liam be more Will or more Liam in tackling Sonny? Should Will/Liam go back to compassionate Will Horton in the past? And the list of questions go on. Add that with my other school projects, I've been extremely busy!

But anyway, what do you think? Is it too overdeveloped? Too underdeveloped? REVIEW! :D

Oh btw, the song is 'Be Grateful' by Walter Hawkins. I mixed the Kim Burrell & Tamar Braxton versions for this chapter though.

Thanks for reading & once again, REVIEW! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Coming clean

CHAPTER TEN

Liam Robertson sat at the dining table with a newspaper in his hand, circling ads after ads with a red marker.

"Okay, thank you so much!" Liam said his goodbyes before hanging up. "This job is not going to work."

He had not broken the news to Ernest and Tamela about him leaving The LT. The entire situation was just difficult to explain. And then there is Sonny Kiriakis, who was out to make his life miserable. He wondered whether he should even tell them about him.

"Should I tell them about who I actually am?" Liam questioned. The thought of Ernest and Tamela's reactions made him shudder.

"I can't deal with this right now." Liam stood up from his chair and went into his son's room.

"Hey D!" Liam lifted his son up. "How about we change your diapers and go out for a little while?"

* * *

"Well, first of all I'm flattered that you will even choose our church as one of your non-profit organizations." Pastor Ernest Barrino laughed.

"Well the pleasure is ours!" Sonny Kiriakis replied with a smile. "Titan Industries is keen on giving back to the community! We have seen the many works Woodhaven Baptist Church has done for the community and we are moved by your dedication and passion to help the poor and the needy."

"We are just doing the work of the Lord." Ernest said humbly. "All credit goes to our Lord Jesus Christ!"

"Regardless, we would love for Titan to become a corporate partner of the church! Our company believes in giving back to the community as well!" Sonny took out some documents out of his suitcase. "We are willing to be your sponsor and because we feel moved by your contributions, we are going to throw in another 20 grand into this contract!"

Ernest put on his reading glasses and picked up the document. He skimmed through the details of the page.

"I can assure you we are not trying anything! We are entirely sincere in making you a non-profit partner of Titan!" Sonny affirmed.

Ernest put down the document and placed his elbows on his desk. "Mr Kiriakis, I…"

"Please, call me Sonny…" Sonny dispensed the formality.

"Sonny," Ernest addressed, "What you and your company are doing is very kind. But even though we are church, we still run an organization here. We have a church session that takes charge of all financial matters, a board of elders to make doctrinal decisions as well as deacons to assist in the process." He explained.

"Sure!" Sonny stood up from his chair. "Take as much time as you need, there is a lot to consider. The only thing we want in return is your support, and your trust in Titan Industries."

Upon shaking hands, Ernest's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Ernest greeted, "Liam, my boy! What's up?"

Sonny Kiriakis squinted his eyes when he heard the name.

"Emoni finally got Zeke to come home for dinner?" Ernest asked surprisingly, "Wow! That's great news! I will be back for dinner tonight!"

"He must be really close to them." Sonny thought to himself.

* * *

"Isn't this a beautiful day D?" Liam said, pushing the stroller in the park. "After all that raining these past few weeks, I'm finally glad that the sun has come shining through!"

After everything he had been through, Liam thought he could really use the fresh air. Dealing with his past, leaving Salem, tackling Dorcas and confronting Sonny. He needed the fresh air to help clear his mind.

He sat on the park bench overlooking a lake. He looked down at the stroller, facing a laughing Devon.

"You know D, I think I'm very tired." He lamented. "Losing your mother was just devastating but with all the other stuff going on, and all that mess in Salem." He sighed, "I wouldn't have made it through if it weren't for you! From here on out, it will be you and me against this world. You're all I have left. So I will do everything within my power to protect you from any harm that comes our way." He gave quick peck on Devon's forehead.

* * *

"Tonight, I have made your favourite Zeke!" Tamela enticed, "We have cornbread, pork chops with gravy and to top it all off, I've made his favourite apple pie for dessert!"

"Tamela, I may cook for a living but there's no denying that you're the best cook in the world!" Liam complimented.

"This is called soul food. Li, you made a living out of cooking for bougie white folks in that hotel but in this household, we black. And we make soul food! And why we call it soul food? Because my mother taught me to cook the same way she and her mother did. With her heart and soul!"

"Never been said better Mama!" Emoni clapped loudly and Zeke laughed.

Seeing everyone in a good mood, Ernest decided to bring up the topic. "You know, I've just gotten the strangest offer this afternoon."

"What offer?" Emoni asked.

"A man came to the church today and tells us he wants to be a corporate partner of the church." Ernest informed.

Liam squinted his eyes. "A corporate partner?"

"Yeah! He said their company wants to sponsor our church." Ernest said.

"Really? That's weird." Zeke remarked. "What company is he from?"

"This shipping company called Titan Industries." Ernest said before taking a bite of his pork chop.

Tamela suddenly heard incessant coughing from the man beside her.

"Gosh Liam are you okay?" Tamela quickly hit his back a few times. "You always eat so quickly! That's why you end up choking!"

Liam gently pulled away from Tamela, taking a few seconds to recompose himself. "I'm sorry, Ernest. Did you just say Titan Industries?"

"Yeah." Ernest nodded.

"As in the shipping company Titan Industries?" Liam repeated the question.

"Yeah. You know the company?" Ernest asked.

"What did you tell them?" Liam interrogated.

"We talked about the various ministries in our church and he said he wants to donate to the church." Ernest informed.

"Don't do anything!" Liam stood up, completely mortified.

"Li, what's wrong?" Zeke asked worriedly.

"Ernest, Titan Industries is not a good organization." Liam told him sternly. "There is a ton of skeletons in that company. Don't do anything with them!"

"Liam, why are you getting so worked up?" Ernest wondered. "You know I need to discuss these kinds of huge decisions with the board of elders and deacons!"

"Titan Industries? Don't you remember that I used to work for them at their hotel in Salem?" Liam reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Flashes of Liam talking about the restaurant came to Tamela's mind. "The hotel you worked for is Hotel Titan."

"Anyway, Titan is not a good organization." Liam repeated.

"Why? What happened?" Ernest asked.

"You just need to know that they aren't good people." Liam's voice intensified. "Promise me you won't accept anything from them."

"Li, why are you…" Ernest opened his mouth.

"Just promise me!" Liam cut him off. "They are no good!"

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!" Liam groaned, pushing the stroller along the corridors of the building he lived in.

"Someone's out late!" He heard a voice from across him. Liam looked up and saw Sonny Kiriakis leaning on the front door of his apartment.

"Oh hell no…" Liam exhaled through his nose. "I can't do this now." He pushed the stroller slowly towards the apartment. He took the keys out of his pocket.

"Do you mind?" Liam asked with an annoyed tone.

Sonny stepped aside for Liam to unlock the door to his apartment. Liam pushed the stroller into the apartment and Sonny followed inside. Liam rolled his eyes when he saw Sonny making himself comfortable, sitting on the couch.

"Listen, it has been a long day for me. I have been job-hunting these past few days." Liam exhaled through his nose. He didn't even have the energy to rail at Sonny for the stunt he pulled on his father-in-law. "Please leave."

"Is that any way to speak to your husband?" Sonny pretended to look offended.

Liam shuddered at the word, 'husband'. He felt goosebumps all over.

"Your husband came all the way to New York to see you, shouldn't you show him some basic form of hospitality?" Sonny asked nonchalantly.

"Please leave." Liam pleaded tiredly, "I truly do not have the energy to fight with you today."

"You know," Sonny stood up and took a few steps forward, "if you return with me to Salem, you won't ever need to find a job. You can just live a comfortable life while I support you!"

"And why the hell would you support me?" Liam snorted. "You don't even like me!"

"Sure, the love we once had I now gone." Sonny stood up and take a few steps forward. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are Ari's father after all." He placed his hand on Liam's lower back and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. "I can support you while you stay at home and be a good housewife." He whispered in the blonde's ear, causing the latter to tremble.

Liam quickly shoved the brunette aside. "Please leave, I have job interviews first thing in the morning. I need to sleep. So would you please go?"

"Fine, I will see you around!" Sonny turned around, heading for the entrance.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Liam stopped him.

Sonny turned around, for some reason he thought a saw a glimmer of hope.

"I know you went to the church to talk to Ernest." Liam informed. "He's not going to take the deal. So just pack your bags and leave New York."

Sonny let out a small giggle. "Pastor Ernest Barrino has found quite a protector in you." He walked towards Liam once more. "I heard from people in church that you're the prodigal white son of the Barrino family."

"And?" Liam was getting more impatient, he was dying to take a shower.

"So I'm wondering, if Pastor Ernest Barrino finds out that the son he took in five years ago was actually gay."

Liam clenched his teeth, his hands started to tremble.

"Not only was he gay," Sonny shook his head slyly. "He was married to another man. And during the course of that marriage, he cheated on his husband. Not once, but twice."

Liam clenched his fist.

"Gee," Sonny looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder how the pastor would react when he finds out that he let his daughter marry a homosexual."

In a fit of anger, Liam charged towards Sonny and pushed him out of the door.

"Stay away from the church! And stay away from my family!" He shouted before slamming the door.

* * *

Liam stared at his reflection in the bathroom. Uncertainty was written all over his face.

"No, the Will Horton in the past would run and hide. Remember, you are now a different person. You have to be honest and upright." The blonde asserted. "You have to do what's necessary! Even if it isn't for you, you need to do this for Ernest and Tamela! You have to do this for Devon. They are his grandparents!"

* * *

"Why have you gathered both of us here today?" Tamela Barrino took a seat on the couch.

"I have something really important to tell you." He placed the mugs of coffee on the table in front of them.

"You seem really serious, what's wrong?" Ernest asked worriedly.

"Well…" Liam sighed. "There's something that I've been keeping from you guys."

The black man squinted his eyes.

"You see, this secret that I have been keeping," Liam took in another deep breath "it has been bothering me for months now. I wanted to take this secret to the grave but a lot has happened lately and I think that I need to be honest with you."

"What's the matter Li?" Tamela adjusted herself on the couch, eyes still fixed on the blonde.

"I wanted to keep this secret, because I was afraid if I told you, it might destroy our family." Liam confessed. "I was afraid if I told you this, you may not want to have anything to do with me again. Telling this is probably the hardest thing I've had ever done."

"Li, whatever it is you can tell us!" Tamela reassured him.

Liam took in another deep breath.

"Ok here goes." Liam exhaled through his nose. "I have found out who I really am."

"What do you mean?" Ernest seek clarification.

"I have gotten my memory back. I know who I really am now." Liam rephrased.

"Wow! That's great news!" Tamela smiled. "I mean this is great news!" Noticing Liam's reaction, her smile faded away.

"But you don't seem to happy about it." Ernest realized. "What's wrong?"

"Well… remember when you guys visited Salem and everyone in town was going crazy about how I look like a man called Will Horton?" Liam refreshed their memory.

"Oh yeah!" Ernest nodded his head. "But then you said his body was found."

"Well, it turns out that no one else saw the body after his parents left the morgue." He started to explain. "It was then the body was stolen by a man named Chad DiMera."

Ernest and Tamela nodded their heads, listening intently.

"Chad then called up some…" Liam tried to think of a word. "some quack doctor, whom revived the man."

"Then what happened to that man?" Tamela leaned in.

"When the man woke up, Chad DiMera, the guy whom stole him away from the morgue." Liam reminded. "realized that he lost his memory." He exhaled through his nose nervously. "So Chad told him that he was rescued from a restaurant fire. He gave that man 800 grand, an apartment and an admission letter into culinary school and sent him on the first flight to New York."

When Ernest and Tamela finished hearing the last sentence, everything fell into place. Liam told them the story multiple times of how he landed in New York. He even shared it with the church.

"So you're saying…" Tamela trailed off.

Liam closed his eyes for a second before opening them again,

"Yes," Liam nodded, "I've found out that I'm Will Horton."

Ernest and Tamela slowly leaned back in appalment with their eyes widened.

No one made a sound for the next minute.

Tamela picked up the mug on the table, took a sip of her coffee and placed it back on the table.

"Is that all?" Tamela broke the silence.

"No, that's not all." Liam shook his head. "This is also the reason I don't want you to work with Titan."

"Why? What does Titan have to do with all this?" Ernest could not understand.

"Well," Liam curled his hand into a fist to stop it from trembling. "The man from Titan who came to visit you the other day, his name is Sonny Kiriakis, right?"

"Yes," Ernest confirmed. "Wait a minute, how did you know that?"

"I was married to the man." Liam finally declared.

It was at that moment, the couple finally understood why Liam was so hesitant in disclosing this information to them.

"He told me if I refuse to return to Salem with him, he will tell you guys everything." Liam informed.

He saw a frown on Ernest's face. "Please say something."

"I have to go." The pastor stood up from the couch. "Come on honey! I have to get back to church soon."

Tamela stood up and trailed behind as the couple left the apartment.

Liam closed his eyes in distress.

"Breathe Liam. Breathe." He told himself. "Father in Heaven, please help me."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so how do you guys feel about this chapter? I'm really trying to fast forward back to the Salem part of this story. You know where the story first started off in the first chapter! So tell me if I'm fast-forwarding too much or if it's too underdeveloped.

And as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Exposed

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Sonny, are you sure this will work?" Justin asked.

"He's my husband," Sonny said confidently. "The pastor and that family is everything to him. He'd do anything to keep them in the dark as long as their image of him will not be tarnished."

"And how do you know that?" Justin asked.

"Like I said, he's my husband." Sonny repeated. "I had first-hand experience with him." He took a sip of his whiskey. "I have full confidence that he will return with me to Salem."

* * *

It has been days since Liam Robertson told Ernest and Tamela the truth about his past. Ernest has avoided him every time they cross paths in church. During dinners, Tamela pretended as if nothing happened. Ernest would ignore him whenever he tried to start a conversation.

"Breathe, Liam breathe." He inhaled deeply before entering the office.

"Liam!" Ernest greeted in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here? Have a seat!"

Liam hesitantly proceeded towards the desk and sat down.

"I'm here regarding of my ordainment this Sunday." Liam said. "I don't think I'm suited to be an Elder."

Ernest leaned in, "What Li? What are you talking about? Why are you saying this now? You completed your classes and everything. Why do you say you're not ready?"

"Because I realized that I have been a horrible person." Liam said gloomily.

"What do you mean by that?" Ernest questioned.

"I've been dishonest with you guys since I returned to New York. I have lied to you about my past and I haven't been honest with you about why that man really came to New York." At this point, Liam could not even bring himself to say his name. It was too much for him to handle.

"Li, you don't have to be so hard on yourself." Ernest tried to console. "Regaining your memories must have been really hard for you. I can only imagine how difficult that must have been for you."

"I haven't tell you everything about my past yet. That was only the tip of the iceberg." Liam interrupted.

It was Ernest's turn to feel nervous. "You mean there's more?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Liam nodded his head.

Ernest closed his eyes for a few seconds in contemplation before opening them again.

"Ok, what is it?" He was prepared to hear the worst.

"I have a daughter." Liam divulged. "She's going to turn eight soon."

"A daughter?" Ernest raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." Liam replied. "This happened years ago before I got together with that man."

"Where is she now?" Ernest probed.

"She's back in Salem, with her mother." Liam informed. "She thinks her father is already dead. I didn't want to confuse the mind of a happy seven-year-old. She's been doing so well without me, I couldn't bring the topic up."

Ernest nodded his head, empathizing with the situation. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to leave her."

"I don't wanna think about her." Liam shook his head, "Everytime I think about her, I'm unable to get through the day."

"Li, Tamela and I were talking about you last night." Ernest confessed. "And we thank you for being so honest with us. We want to apologize for the way we have been behaving. We've been really cold to you these past few days. We were confused, we didn't know what to think of the situation. I mean you were married to a man. And we let you marry our daughter. We were afraid you never really loved her."

"Of course I loved Tammy!" Liam defended. "You all know that. Just because I was married to a man doesn't change anything."

"And we get that now." Ernest expressed his regret. "We know how difficult it must have been keeping this secret, thinking that we don't love you anymore. You must have thought we would break all ties with you. But Tamela and I want you to know that we're here for you. You have a dark history, but matters more is that you rise above and learn from your mistakes. You will always be our boy, Li!"

Drops of tears started forming at the corner of Liam's eyes.

"You must be hurting." Ernest said. "I want you to know that we will always be here for you. And no matter what happens, you will always be our boy."

"You don't know how much this means to me." Tears of joy flowed down Liam's cheeks.

"Li, what matters most is that you learn from your mistakes. Tamela and I will always be here for you, no matter what." Ernest smiled. "And regarding your ordainment, you have proven yourself to be a servant of God. God sees the heart, and you have repented from your evil ways. You earned the title of an Elder."

* * *

"You want to what?!" Justin Kiriakis couldn't believe his ears.

"You know I think it's time for Titan to give back to the community!" Sonny stated indifferently. "The church has plenty of programs. They provide food to the homeless shelters, they run a support group for abused women and raped victims! Don't you think it's a good cause?"

"Sonny, you can't just sponsor a non-profit organization as and when you please!" Justin reminded. "Have you even talk to Victor about this? And sponsoring a church? Come on!"

"The last thing I heard was that Titan has been trying to rebrand themselves. Trying to put all the rumours to rest about Titan's dirty laundry. What better way to do so then to start in the holiest of all places!" Sonny smirked.

"Sonny, this isn't you." Justin proceeded towards him. "If you want Will to return, you got to find another way."

"What do you want me to do? Beg him to return to Salem?" Sonny scoffed. "As if that will work!"

"Sonny…" Justin began.

"Dad, I know what I'm doing." Sonny cut him off. "Besides, it's not like I'm taking anyone's life! Relax!"

* * *

Emoni and Zeke Barrino were sitting at the dining table at the Barrino townhouse. Liam was in a great mood so he decided to make dinner for them.

"And here it is, jambalaya with extra chorizos and a whole ton of shrimp!" Liam proceeded towards the table with three plates. He was holding two in his hands and the other plate between his left elbow.

"It smells so good!" Zeke raved.

"Smells just like Mama's!" Tamela reiterated.

"You really think so?" Liam laughed, flattered by the compliment.

"You may be white on the outside, but everybody knows you know soul food!" Emoni praised. "Hey! By the way, don't you have church choir today?"

"Oh crap!" Liam took a mouthful of jambalaya and stood up. "I'm late!" He rushed towards the living room and took his coat. "Please babysit Devon for me!" He rushed out of his apartment, accidentally slamming the door.

* * *

"Good evening Pastor Barrino!" Sonny took a seat across him.

Ernest frowned.

"My people and I have gathered up a contract for you." Sonny took out the documents from his suitcase and placed it on the table. "If you read here, you will get a $50,000 donation straight up…"

"I know who you are." Ernest interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked.

"I know who you truly are." Ernest repeated. "Liam has told me everything."

Sonny squinted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"The two of you were married." Ernest stated plainly. "And yes, I know about his infidelity. Our entire family knows it."

Sonny's eyes widened. The room went silent. The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

Hiding his astonishment, Sonny took in a deep breath to compose himself.

"Well, I'm surprised he told you." Sonny adjusted himself on his seat.

"Yes, and he told us everything." Ernest informed. "We had a long talk about it. And we also know what you have done ever since you entered New York."

Sonny giggled. "I supposed you don't have a very good impression of me."

"I will cut to the chase." Ernest pushed the documents on the table forward. "You can keep your contract. We may be a simple church, but we won't sell our souls to a criminal organization for blood money. Secondly, I understand that Liam has hurt you in the past. But you need to know that the man that he is now, is no longer the man that he used to be."

"I don't think you know him as well as I do." Sonny tried to justify.

"I think you need to know that Liam is a changed person." Ernest put his foot down. "This is a brand new man. I have seen him grow into the person that he is today. And as of this Sunday, he is going to be officially ordained as an Elder of the church. I want you to know this because this is where he belongs. With his family."

Containing his anger, all Sonny could do was smile. He took the documents and placed it back into the briefcase.

"Well, Pastor Barrino. It has been interesting meeting you." Sonny stood up. "If you would like to reconsider working with Titan, do not hesitate to contact me."

Sonny offered his hand for a handshake. However, Ernest remained seated, unwilling to move from his seat. Sonny smiled before turning around, exiting the pastor office.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis was about to blow his top.

"He actually told them everything?" He thought furiously.

Just as he was about to exit the church, he heard singing and clapping coming from the sanctuary.

 _Can't no-body_

 _Do me like Jesus_

 _Can't nobody_

 _Do me like the Lord_

Sonny quickly rushed into the sanctuary and saw the choir clapping and stomping their feet. At the corner of the altar, the organist was playing an upbeat tune. Leading them was the director and the church's only white man.

Liam Robertson held a mic in one hand, snapped his fingers with the other, stomping his right foot.

 _ **He picked me up**_

 _ **Turned me around**_

 _Turned me around_

 _ **He picked me up**_

 _He picked me up_

 _ **Turned me all around**_

 _Turned me around_

 _ **He picked me up**_

 _He picked me up_

 _ **And turrrrned me around**_

 _Turned me around_

 _He is my friend!_

 _ **My friend My friend oh yeah…**_

Liam Robertson was smiling and ad-libbing, shaking his hips goofily. Sonny still had no idea how or where he got that set of pipes. The Will Horton he knew was never that much of a singer.

 _ **Say He's my friend**_

 _ **Say He's my friend**_

 _ **Say He-ee-eee-eee-ee-ee-eeeeeeeee's My-eeeee-i!**_

 _ **My friend-ee-ehhhhhhhhhhh**_

The organist and drums entered with a loud outro.

 _ **Yeahhhhh-ehhh-ee-yeaahhhhhh! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah-ee-yeaaahhh!**_

Liam threw a punch in the air and the music stopped.

"Ok, so whenever I throw a punch in the air or wave my hand that means I want you guys off. You all get that?" Liam directed.

Sonny glared at the white man, who was completely unaware of his presence.

"No, I won't let you do this. I won't let you abandon our daughter so you can sing kumbaya!" Sonny's nails were digging through his palm.

* * *

"What are you doing now?" Justin Kiriakis questioned.

Sonny passed a flyer he took from the church to his father.

Justin skimmed through the details.

"The ordainment of Elder Liam Robertson?" Justin stated in shock. "As in Will? A church leader?"

"Ironic isn't it?" Sonny snorted. "A church elder of all things. Makes you wonder how he got there."

Justin placed the flyer on the coffee table. "Ok, so he wants to be a church elder. So what?"

"Plan B has failed. I need to go to Plan C." Sonny said before dialing on his phone. "Hello? Have you printed them out?"

"All ready Mr Kiriakis!" The voice replied.

"Perfect! Tomorrow morning, we strike." Sonny hung up.

"What are you going to do now?" Justin questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm not purchasing the church!" Sonny assured. "Who needs that church anyway?"

* * *

Liam Robertson looked at the mirror and straightened his tie.

"You ready for your ordainment?" Zeke Barrino asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Liam smiled.

"Just want you to know, we are all very proud of you." Zeke patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Zeke!" Liam replied.

"Service is about to start soon. I will give you time to prepare yourself." Zeke left the bathroom.

Liam looked into the mirror, he was nervous about this ordainment. For some reason, he had this bad vibe that something might go wrong.

"Father Lord, Tammy, please help me through this day." Liam requested.

* * *

"My fellow brothers and sisters in Christ, today we are here to witness a man who reaching a huge milestone." Ernest Barrino began. "Liam Robertson started out serving as a cook for post-service tea. Soon after, he became active in the choir and began leading a few bible study groups. Over the years he became more active with the church and has slowly proven himself to be a faithful servant of the Lord. Today, we are very happy and pleased to officially ordain Liam as an Elder of this church. Liam, would you come forward?"

Liam stood up proceeded towards the front of the sanctuary.

"Elders serve by governing the church in Christ's name. According to the book of Matthew, they received this task when Christ entrusted the apostles and their successors with the keys of the kingdom of heaven. Elders are thus responsible for the spiritual well-being of God's people. They must provide true preaching and teaching, regular celebration of the sacraments, and faithful counsel and discipline while keeping in confidence those matters entrusted to them." Ernest explained the responsibility of an Elder. "Liam I would like you to now raise you right hand and answer these questions."

A member of the PA quickly fixed a mini-mic on Liam's suit and scattered off.

"Do you believe that in the call of this congregation God himself is calling you to these holy offices?" Ernest questioned.

"I do, God helping me." Liam replied.

"Do you believe that the Old and New Testaments are the Word of God, the only infallible rule of faith and life?" Ernest asked the second question.

"I do, God helping me." Liam replied.

"Do you subscribe to the doctrinal standards of this church, rejecting all teaching which contradicts them?" Ernest questioned.

"I do, God helping me." Liam replied.

"Do you promise to do the work of your offices faithfully, in a way worthy of your calling and in submission to the government and discipline of the church?" Ernest asked the last question.

"I do, God helping me." Liam replied.

"Liam, would you please kneel?" Ernest requested.

Liam quickly got down on his knees. Ernest took a few steps towards Liam and placed his hand on Liam's head.

"Heavenly Father," Ernest began officiating. "who has called you to these sacred offices, guide you by his Word, equip you with his Spirit, and so…"

"HOLD IT!" The entire congregation heard a voice from across the sanctuary.

When Ernest looked up, he gasped when he saw the brunette walking towards the altar.

"This man is not fit to be an Elder!" The man shouted.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Liam recognized the voice. He stood up and turned around. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Everyone, I want you to know that this man is a fraud!" Sonny Kiriakis raised his voice.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so that's it for now. Sorry for not updating, school has been awful! I will try to give you guys the next chapter by this week.

Song is 'Can't nobody do me like Jesus' by James Cleveland

Just so you know, the war between Sonny & Will/Liam will get even more intense! I hope you stay excited.

Thanks for reading. And as always… REVIEW! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Set free

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Sloan, I need this thing set up right now!" Sonny Kiriakis barked at his minion. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Mr Kiriakis, I have just left the apartment." Sloan informed. "Everything is settled!"

"Everything is not settled yet, until you get your ass down here to fix my laptop!" Sonny urged.

* * *

"You knew about it this whole time and you didn't say anything?" An elder of the Board asked.

"I just found out about this only days before the ordainment." Pastor Ernest Barrino defended. "Liam has been a faithful servant to the Lord. Everyone knows that he has contributed so much to the church. He should be an Elder."

"I'm sorry, but what part of homosexual do you not understand?" A deacon emphasized.

"That was his past, a past which he had completely no idea about!" Ernest justified. "He himself only gotten back all his memories recently."

* * *

Liam Robertson was at the church office. He was sitting on the couch across the reception, shaking his legs impatiently.

"This is all my fault." He sighed. "I got Ernest into this mess! Now he's in deep shit!" He muttered, recalling the event that happened a few days back.

 _Sonny Kiriakis stomped across the sanctuary._

" _HOLD IT!" Sonny Kiriakis shouted from the back of the sanctuary._

 _Everyone turned their heads._

 _Liam Robertson's jaw dropped when he saw the man._

" _This man is not fit to be an Elder!" Sonny railed._

" _What the hell is he doing?" Liam glared at the brunette._

" _Everyone, I want you to know that this man is a fraud!" Sonny announced while walking across the altar._

 _A few men started to enter the sanctuary. Causing a few members of the congregation to gasp._

" _What the hell are you doing?" Liam stomped furiously towards Sonny. "Are you trying to kill everyone here!"_

" _Don't worry! My men come in peace!" Sonny raised two hands in the air. "We don't have guns, only flyers!"_

 _The men began positioned themselves around the sanctuary and started to toss flyers in the air. Within seconds, the entire sanctuary was raining with pieces of A4-sized sheets of paper._

 _A member of the congregation took up a piece of paper._

" _Wait a minute, Liam is with a man?" The lady spoke._

" _Wait a minute, he is gay?" Liam could hear another voice from the pews behind him._

 _Everyone sitting on the pews were now murmuring and whispering to one another._

" _Give me that!" Ernest snatched the flyer from one of his deacons. His eyes widened when he saw the photo._

 _The flyer had two photos. The first one of Sonny & Liam in their tuxedos locking lips and the other one of Liam feeding cake to Sonny. He read the text _

_**A LYING HOMO!**_

" _Everyone, I want all of you to look at this man!" Sonny Kiriakis broadcasted. "I want you to look at this man for who he really is! This man standing right before you is a LIAR! Everything about him, even his name, has been nothing but a bunch of LIES!"_

 _Liam felt his heart getting colder._

" _This man, your church's quote on quote, 'Resident White Boy'," Sonny mocked, "His real name is Will Horton! Before he came to New York, he was married to a man! This man is a homosexual!"_

 _The commotion was growing louder._

" _This man is not only gay. He cheated on me, TWICE!" Sonny emphasized. "He slept around with other men while he was married to ME!"_

" _What's going on, Li?" one of the church members sitting near Liam asked. "Is what he's saying true?"_

 _Liam was dumbfounded, he could not answer the question._

" _So members of the church, I'm telling you this today because I want you to think twice. I want you to know the entire truth about this man. Do you want to appoint a homosexual?" Sonny questioned. "Do you want to appoint an adulterer as your church leader? I want you think twice!"_

 _Sonny turned his head towards the blonde, who was glaring back at him. He took a few steps forward and leaned in, whispering in his ear._

" _I told you," Sonny said, "you don't return to Salem with me, this is the price you have to pay." Sonny pulled away and walked out of the sanctuary._

"I have got to do something." Liam stood up and marched to the conference room.

Liam opened the door, charging through.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this meeting." Liam apologized, "But I need you guys to know the truth!"

"Liam what are you doing here?" Ernest asked softly.

"Can't you see that we're having a meeting here?" A deacon reprimanded. "You can't just barge in like this!"

"If you want to blame someone, you should blame me." Liam pleaded. "I was the one who wasn't ready to come clean. Leave Pastor Ernest out of this!"

"You were running to become an elder! Do you have any idea the amount of chaos you have caused?" Another deacon reprimanded. "As an elder, heck! As a servant of God, you need to be able to come clean and be right with the Lord. How can you hide this from us?"

Feeling remorseful, Liam exhaled through his nose. "Look, I know what I did is wrong. But I just request you to leave Pastor Ernest out of this. He's innocent in all of this."

"And you all need to understand that the Liam you know." Ernest interrupted. "The Liam you have seen grown over these past 6 years, is no longer the man he used to be. He shouldn't be punished for the crimes he committed in literally another lifetime. Please, don't take away his eldership."

Everyone's eyes were now fixated at them. They board seemed to be in a dilemma.

"Both of you should go home." The Head of the board stood up. "I think there's a lot for us to talk about."

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis sat comfortably on the armchair, observing his minion focusing intently on the laptop.

"There! All set!" The minion pressed the 'Enter' button on the laptop confidently before turning the laptop towards Sonny's direction.

"So tell me how do I operate this thing?" Sonny ordered.

"So, if you noticed I have bugged every single room in Liam Robertson's house. If you look at the camera on the top right corner…." The computer genius went on with the brief.

"Will Horton, let's see how much you're hiding!" Sonny Kiriakis grinned devilishly.

* * *

"Don't blame yourself Li." Ernest Barrino said. "None of this is your fault!"

"It is my fault. If I knew this would happen, I would've pulled out. Being an elder in not much a deal for me but now you're in trouble with the board!" Liam lamented.

"If there's anything I know," Ernest placed a hand on Liam's shoulder, "God works in mysterious ways. Maybe something good will come out of this whole fiasco."

"How are you still so optimistic?" Liam never understood his father-in-law in this aspect. The pastor was on the verge of losing his job and he was still smiling.

"When God is for us, who can be against us?" Ernest assured. "Besides, I'm getting older. I've been preaching for over 20 years. Maybe God's telling me to take a step back and dump all the work to Assistant Pastor Linus!"

Liam sighed. Ernest should not be the one who's making him feel better. If anything, it should be the other way round.

* * *

"Sonny, you've been staring at your laptop the whole night. What exactly are you doing?" Justin Kiriakis proceeded to sit beside Sonny on the couch. He look at the screen and saw two men sitting on the couch. His eyes widened when he finally noticed the blonde man. "Wait a minute, why is Will on your screen? Where is this place exactly?"

"His apartment." Sonny answered.

"You bugged his home?" Justin was astonished.

Sonny ignored the question.

"Sonny, this is getting out of hand!" Justin slammed the laptop screen down. "What are you thinking? You honestly think that you can get Will back by spying on him?"

"I will do whatever it takes to bring him back to Salem." Sonny said firmly. "Even if it means spying on him, I will bring him back to Salem."

Knowing Sonny would not change his mind, Justin relented.

* * *

"Look Li, there's nothing we can do. We just have to wait until tomorrow afternoon when the board finally comes to a decision." Ernest said. "It's been a long day. I should go." Ernest stood up from the couch.

Liam showed him the door while they said their goodbyes.

Liam quickly turned off the lights and went into Devon's room. He saw his boy sleeping so soundly.

"Devon, you have grown!" Liam realized. "I must buy a bed for you soon." Liam pulled the quilt up to cover his son's chest.

He gazed at his son lovingly. He thought about how Tameka would love to see him grow, how Tameka would sing lullabies to him every night.

"D, I promise to do everything I can to be everything you need." Liam smiled. "I will protect you from harm and make sure you grow up around people who love you and protect you." He placed a kiss of his forehead and left the room.

* * *

"Today we are going to see Mommy!" Liam told his son as he wore his coat. "It's been a while since…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Liam proceeded to the entrance. When he opened the door, he saw Sonny Kiriakis standing opposite him.

"Hello, it's me." Sonny greeted.

"Goodbye, Adele!" The blonde slammed the door.

Liam quickly pushed the stroller back into his son's room.

"Can't I have a day of peace?" Liam grumbled.

The doorbell soon started ringing incessantly.

"Ugh!" He stomped out to the entrance once more and opened the door.

"Would you keep it down?" He barked, "I have a toddler in the other room."

"Not until you let me in." Sonny insisted.

"I have nothing to say to you so just leave." Liam tried to close the door when Sonny stopped him.

"Come on! Is that any way to treat your husband?" Sonny feigned a wounded look.

"Husband?" Liam cringed at the word. "I said it the first time we met and I will say it now. My name is Liam Robertson and I am not your husband so leave."

"You know, when this 'family' of yours deserts you, you won't have any other choice but to come back to Salem." Sonny smirked.

"You honestly think they will abandon me?" Liam let out a sarcastic laughter. "They took me in with open arms. I was someone who lost all my memories and they believed me. The believed in me and they still welcomed me into their family. When I came clean about my past, they still accepted me. You honestly think that what you did at church the other day will change any of that?"

It was now Sonny's turn to see red. However, he needed to keep the poker face. His jaws tensed up, trying to ensure the smirk on his face does not fade away.

"You are delusional!" Liam shook his head. "You honestly think that outing me in front of everyone will drive them away. You are such a simpleton, you need to do a lot more than that to break us apart." He closed the door on Sonny's face once more.

* * *

"I guess Devon needs to see his mother another day." Liam sighed.

Liam Robertson and Pastor Ernest Barrino were sitting in the conference room on a round oval-shaped table. The head of the Board of Elders and Deacons, Elder Dennis was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"The board has discussed this long and hard." Elder Dennis stated. "After you left last night, we spent hours deliberating about what we're going to do. Today, have come to a conclusion."

Liam's heart rate was increasing by the second.

"Liam, unfortunately we can't appoint you as an elder. As a child of God, you must not only live right by God but you must also be an example to the congregation. After what just happened on Sunday, we cannot make you an elder for the time being."

Liam nodded his head slowly. He knew this would be the outcome.

"You may have not been honest with us, but this is not entirely your fault." Elder Dennis continued. "No one expected for that incident to happen. So we'll let you remain as choir director."

Liam heaved a sigh of relief. He had grown to enjoy being the choir director.

"As for you Pastor Ernest," Elder Dennis turned his head to face Ernest. "you have also committed a sin by not coming clean to the Board about what you have found out. But then again, we understand that this was probably a huge shock to you. We have decided to suspend you from all pastoral activities for the next six months."

Ernest's eyes widened. "What? I'm not fired?"

"You both were also victims in this situation." Elder Dennis sighed. "We have to take that into account. However, this is a church and we need to take disciplinary action when necessary. We hope you understand our decision."

Liam was elated. Becoming an elder did not mean much to him. He was overjoyed that his father-in-law didn't lose his job. The guilt weighing him down the past few days has finally been lifted.

* * *

Ernest, Tamela, Zeke and Emoni Barrino were sitting down at the circular dining table in Liam Robertson's apartment.

"Li, thanks for preparing dinner tonight!" Tamela Barrino smiled.

"It's my fault that all of this has happen." Liam placed the food on the table before taking his seat. "This is my way of making it up to y'all!"

"It's also my fault that I kept this from the Board." Ernest shared the blame "If I had come clean with the board, you would've been an elder by now."

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis was sitting on the couch with the laptop on his thighs. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Will Horton, his husband having dinner and laughing away happily.

"You know it's funny because when Jackson Kiriakis first came to New York, I was terrified. This was what I was most afraid of. Letting everyone know about my past. But now," Liam smiled, "I wonder, just what was I so afraid of?"

Sonny glared.

"Jackson Kiriakis thought he would tear us apart if y'all knew the truth. But it has only made us stronger. Frankly speaking, I should thank him for spilling the beans." Liam laughed. "Now that everything's out in the open, I have nothing left to hide anymore. I actually feel free."

Sonny was now gritting through his teeth. He was sure that the Barrinos would walk out on him after creating that debacle in church. He never thought his plan would backfire.

"So let's give a toast to Jackson Kiriakis! Thank you for letting me breathe again!" The family of five raised their glasses and laughed heartily.

Sonny slammed the laptop screen and placed the laptop on the coffee table. He took the bottle of red wine and quaffed it down his throat.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this! It was exam period and a student needs to study. I will try to update this as often as possible! 😃

As always, PLEASE REVIEW! 😃

THANKS FOR READING! 😃


	13. Chapter 13: Should I?

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Justin Kiriakis unlocked the door to their hotel suite.

"Sonny, Sonny!" He called out. "Just wondering have you eaten…" He trailed off when he saw his son passed out in the living room. He noticed a half-empty takeout box on the coffee table beside the laptop. Lying on the floor was an empty wine bottle.

Justin Kiriakis sighed. He took the wine bottle on the floor and the Chinese takeout on the coffee table and proceeded to the kitchen to throw it away.

"What am I going to do about you Sonny?" Justin Kiriakis wondered.

* * *

"So Li, how's job hunting?" Tamela Barrino asked.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about this." Liam confessed. "As a chef, I work long hours. I mean the good thing is that I get to have my mornings with Devon. But I spend the rest of day and I mean 10 to 12 hours at work." He lamented. "I'm a single parent which means that Devon is my responsibility. These are Devon's growing years. I can't just leave him with anyone else. But I can't be unemployed at the same time."

"You know I can take of Devon." Tamela offered.

"I mean, of course I want you to take care of Devon. But as his only parent, I need to be involved his life and with my line of work, I don't think it's possible for me to be the father he needs. So I'm thinking of starting my own business." Liam decided.

"Wait, as in another restaurant?" Tamela raised her eyebrow. "How would that be any different from working at a restaurant?"

"I ain't gonna open no restaurant." Liam shook his head. "I'm planning to start my own catering business. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I only work whenever orders come in. I have extremely flexible working hours. I'd probably only need to work on the weekends. I get to spend time with Devon on weekdays."

"That sounds like a plan!" Tamela nodded her head in agreement.

"And not to worry Tamela, I will make sure all my Sunday mornings are reserved for church! So you don't have to worry!" Liam assured.

"That's my boy!" Tamela grabbed his hand from across the table. "Always remember the Lord comes first!" She nagged.

"Yes, Tamela." Liam rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh, all of us have been discussing about Devon. I realized that we didn't celebrate his birthday." Tamela addressed.

Devon's birthday has always been a very touchy subject to Liam. Liam never celebrated his son's birthday because it was also the death anniversary of Tameka.

"Um…" Liam pulled back, "You guys didn't celebrate Devon's birthday because I was still in Salem. It wasn't possible."

"We were all thinking of having a birthday celebration for Devon!" Tamela suggested. "We will invite some people from the church, the choir and some of the Devon's friends from the toddler church-care. It will be a small celebration!"

"I do appreciate the thought but that's really not necessary Tamela." Liam smiled wistfully.

"Sweetie, I know why you don't want to celebrate Devon's birthday. But he's already two." Tamela argued. "He's a growing boy. He wants what every two-year-old wants! A day where people who love him get together. How would you think he feels if you do not celebrate his birthday when he grows older?"

"He'll grow to understand." Liam justified.

"You said you want to be the father he needs. Then you should be able to understand a basic's child need to have his birthday celebrated. How can you deprive your own son of that?" Tamela chided.

Liam turned away in silence. He could not argue with that.

"Li, Tameka is my daughter. Do you think I don't understand the pain you're going through?" Tamela asked rhetorically. "What I do know is that she will be very disappointed if you can't even celebrate Devon's birthday." Tamela stood up and left the apartment.

Liam placed a palm on his forehead in frustration.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis slowly opened his eyes. He squinted when he saw a ray of sunlight hitting him. He sat up realizing that there's a quilt covering him.

"Oh good! You're awake!" He heard his father's voice.

Sonny turned around and saw pushing a trolley towards the couch.

"I've got room service." Justin placed the plate of food on the coffee table.

"Thanks… Ow!" Sonny winced as the migraine hit him.

"Rough night?" Justin asked.

"Just drank a little too much." Sonny rubbed the temples of his head.

"I suppose things didn't go as you planned?" Justin asked.

"Don't ask, I'm having a really bad headache." Sonny got out of bed and stretched a little.

"You should stay in bed today then. Take a day off." Justin suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Sonny groaned when the migraine hit him again. "I can't afford to waste any time. I've been here long enough!"

"Look," Justin approached his son, "Will isn't going anywhere. He's not falling off the face of the earth, he's not going to run away from everything he has here in New York. If there's one thing we know from the moment we arrived here, this place to too precious to him. He's not going anywhere. How's one day of rest going to hurt?"

Sonny looked away reluctantly. He knew Justin was right. Will has made it very clear that he would be staying here. Time was on his side.

"Look, I have a meeting with some people at Titan New York. I'm here to take my suitcase and some documents." Justin picked up the leather bag. "I will be back in the evening. Promise me you will get some rest?"

Sonny sighed. "I will try."

"Good, your breakfast is already cold! Heat it up in the microwave." Justin pointed out before leaving the suite.

Sonny took the plate of food on the table proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

"No Phillip!" Lucas Horton objected. "You are not going to do this to my son!"

"Do this to your son?" Philip Kiriakis pulled his head back. "You make it sound as if I'm about to lock him up in prison. I'm trying to give Will an opportunity of a lifetime!"

"He's happy with the way he is." Lucas stood his ground. "He just gotten his memory back. He's trying to forget everything about Salem. Please don't bring him back here! It will be too much for him to handle."

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis took the last bite of his bacon and placed his empty plate on the coffee table.

"Dad's right, he isn't going anywhere." Sonny thought to himself. "Maybe I should take a day off." He took the remote and turned on the TV in front of him.

"Ugh! Morning news!" Sonny switched the channel, it was cartoons.

"This is lame!" he turned off the TV. He spotted the laptop from the corner of his eye.

"No, I will take a break today." Sonny took the remote and the turned the TV back on.

After an episode of 'Adventure Time', Sonny Kiriakis turned off the TV.

"What is there to do today?" Sonny wondered to himself. His eye wandered back to his laptop. After a few seconds, he impatiently reached out of the laptop and opened it up.

"Damn it, I can't let him out of my sight! I need to bring him back ASAP!" Sonny quickly started up the surveillance cameras in Liam's home. "Let's see what you're up to!"

When the surveillance cameras loaded, Sonny spotted Liam Robertson in the living room with his son. The blonde was playing an upbeat tune on the piano, singing away while Devon was sitting on a booster seat beside him.

 _ **We're a thousand miles from comfort,**_

 _ **we have traveled land and sea**_

 _ **But as long as you are with me,**_

 _ **there's no place I'd rather be**_

Devon was moving his legs up and down from his chair.

 _ **I would wait forever,**_

 _ **exalted in the scene**_

 _ **As long as I am with you,**_

 _ **my heart continues to beat**_

"When did Will become this good at piano?" Sonny wondered.

 _ **With every step we take,**_

 _ **Kyoto to The Bay**_

 _ **Strolling so casually**_

 _ **We're different and the same**_

 _ **Get you another name**_

 _ **Switch up the batteries**_

Liam was now moving up and down from his chair, playing the piano.

 _ **If you gave me a chance I would take it**_

 _ **It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**_

 _ **Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me**_

 _ **When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**_

Liam stood up and crouched down to talk to his son.

"Devon, are you sure you want a birthday party?" Liam questioned.

The African-american toddler just giggled away.

"Your mom would want me to give you a childhood." Liam sighed. He gazed at his son for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"Ok, I will let you have your birthday party." He relented.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Liam proceeded to the entrance.

"Hey Zeke!" Liam greeted.

"Li, I need your help!" Zeke Barrino rushed into the apartment. "I messed up! I messed up big time!"

"Whoa whoa, Zeke! Calm down!" Liam approached and held his shoulders.

"No, Li! You don't understand! I screwed up big time!" The black man panicked.

Looking through the laptop screen, Sonny Kiriakis leaned in.

"What exactly has he done that he needs Will's help?" Sonny wondered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating this! I know I say I will update this regularly but I had a little writers block! But don't worry, it's all better now!

Song is 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne

I personally don't think this is my best chapter but I can tell you the good stuff is coming soon!

As always PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Thanks for reading! :D


	14. Chapter 14: A present for Devon

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"I'm sorry Mr Robertson, the latest we are able to grant you the loan will be in 2 weeks." The banker apologized.

"Is there any way I can get the money faster? I have some stuff I would like to pay for." Liam urged.

"I've talked with my people and the earliest the money will be in your bank account is 14 days. I'm sorry." The banker apologized.

Liam leaned back on the armchair he was sitting on. He could not believe his brother-in-law could do something so stupid.

" _What the hell were you thinking?!" Liam shouted._

" _I don't know what I was thinking okay!" Zeke ruffled his hair in frustration. "I was desperate, I wasn't thinking! Look I know I messed up! But if you were me, you would've done the same thing for Devon!"_

" _If I were you, I would have told all of us about the situation. We would've been able to find ways to help you!" Liam reprimanded._

" _I know I know! I'm trying to find ways to fix it!" Zeke grabbed Liam's wrist. "Li, you gotta help me! I'm running out of time!"_

"Why did I even agree to help him in the first place?" Liam Robertson groaned.

* * *

"Mr Kiriakis, these are the information we've gathered so far." The minion placed a thick pile of documents onto the coffee table.

Sonny Kiriakis reached for the first document and opened it up.

"We have gotten all the details of Ezekiel Barrino aka. Zeke Barrino. His age, height, occupation, his favourite hobbies, security codes, bank accounts…" The minion went on to explain.

"Thank God I didn't listen to Dad!" Sonny smirked. "Will Horton, this time, you can't get out of this!"

* * *

"Since when was Devon allergic to raspberries?" Tamela Barrino asked worriedly.

"Well, a few months, I made this raspberry juice and he drank some. After that, he had rashes all over. Cried the whole night long." Liam answered.

"Phew, it's a good thing I asked you about that. That means raspberry cake is off that list!" Tamela stated. "Maybe I will try to bake something with banana and chocolate! Everyone love chocolate right?"

"Yes, I think it will be better. Devon eats about anything and everything these days, we have to be extra careful." Liam reminded. "By the way, I want you to check this out." Liam took out the clothes from the shopping bag on the table.

"Ooh! Those are cute!" Tamela exclaimed. "Where did you get those?"

"I got it from the mall! I saw this really adorable overall and it had a 30% discount! I had to buy it!" Liam laughed.

"I'm sure Devon will be the handsomest stud at the party!" Tamela nodded her head.

"Now that I think about it, I'm glad that I'm still able to decide what he should or shouldn't wear. When he becomes a teenager, I have no idea if I would be able to stand his fashion choices!" Liam cringed.

"Just you wait, in a few years you will finally understand the actual struggles of parenting!" Tamela warned.

"Can we ask God to just let our boy be a child forever?" Liam asked rhetorically.

"Li, you is crazy!" Tamela giggled.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis spend the whole night reading through the various pile of documents. With a highlighter in his hand and a mug of coffee on his table, he spent the past week screening every little detail he managed to find.

"Sonny, you've been reading through the same documents for days. Don't you think it's time for you to put it to a rest?" Justin Kiriakis rolled his eyes.

Sonny ignored Justin completely.

Justin sat beside Sonny on the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

Two hours later, Sonny finally completed compiling all the documents he needed.

After clearing up the coffee table, he smirked to himself.

He turned on the laptop and saw the blonde singing his son to sleep. Sonny's eyes were now fixed on the infant sleeping soundly.

"It's showtime." Sonny Kiriakis grinned.

* * *

"I guess I can loan you 10 grand." Alfonso Rodriquez decided.

"Thank you Al! Thank you so much!" Liam showed his appreciation. "I promise I will pay you back as soon as I can!"

"No problem Li! I'm more worried about why you need this sum of money!" The Liam Alfonso knew was never this secretive with him.

"I really do want to tell you. But it is not in my position to tell." Liam said regrettably. "I promise I will tell you really soon!" He put down the phone.

"Hey Li!" Zeke Barrino entered the apartment. "A few of my homies have agreed to lend me some cash."

"Who are these homies of yours?" Liam questioned.

"I managed to borrow about two grand from Raheem and another 10 grand from Chip." Zeke replied.

"Chip? Wait a minute, Chip?" Liam raised his eyebrows. "You mean that high school friend of yours who sells crack on the side?"

Zeke looked away.

"Zeke, I told you! We can't borrow money from them!" Liam raised his voice.

"I'm sorry Li. Desperate times comes for desperate measures! The church is doing their auditing in five days if I don't…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this… animated discussion." The two heard a voice from the entrance of their apartment.

Liam turned his head and rolled his eyes when he saw the brunette.

"Jackson Kiriakis, what the hell are you doing here?" Liam barked. "Haven't you left New York already?"

"I decided to pop by." Sonny shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Look stalker, I ain't got time for your bullshit today. I have 99 problems and you won't be one of them, please leave." Liam pleaded.

"Problems?" The brunette raised his eyebrow. "I'm not here to cause any problems, I'm here to provide solutions."

Liam rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Jackson Kiriakis, I really do not have time for your crap today." Liam headed towards the entrance, showing Sonny out. "Please leave."

"If I walk out that door, right now, I will go straight to Pastor Ernest Barrino and tell him that his son, the church's accounts manager stole $30,000 from the church's bank account." Sonny announced.

Liam and Zeke went completely pale. Their hearts sank.

"Hmm… on second thought," Sonny's thumb was now at his chin. "maybe I could go to the police and report Zeke Barrino for embezzlement. Which one do you prefer?"

Zeke's hands were now trembling while Liam could only stare in shock at Sonny.

"You must be thinking that that I'm making empty statements." Sonny took out some documents from his trenchcoat and tossed it on the dining table. "These are the church accounts over the past year and boy, the discrepancies are huge!"

Liam shot a glare.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Sonny placed his hand on his chest. "The reason I've brought you here today is to save you from this catastrophe."

"Well, that's kinda hard of believe, considering that you haven't offered any solutions yet." Liam snorted.

"I have a cheque of 30 grand in right now." Sonny took a small piece of paper out from his jeans pocket.

Zeke's face lit up.

Noticing Zeke's reaction, Sonny smiled. "Don't believe me? You can see it for yourself!"

Zeke took the cheque and skimmed through the details. "Look Li, it really is a cheque for 30 grand!" He showed Liam the cheque.

Liam gave another hard stare. "What the hell is he up to", he wondered.

"Of course, if I give you cheque, you have a price to pay." Sonny stated.

"I knew it!" Liam muttered under his breath.

"If you think I will go back to Salem with you, you can kick rocks!" Liam told him bluntly.

"Oh babe!" Sonny placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. "I'm done with asking you to return to Salem. I have something better to ask of you."

Liam pushed Sonny's hand aside. "What do you want then?"

"As for that, you will find out soon." Sonny adjusted his trenchcoat, turned around and proceeded to the entrance. "Oh one more thing, if you don't do what I say, I can assure you this cheque will bounce." He warned before leaving the apartment.

"Li, 30 grand has fallen onto our hands!" Zeke repeated.

"Zeke, don't be stupid!" Liam glared. "We don't even know what he wants us to do yet!"

"I mean, he's not asking you to go leave New York with him. He's probably given up of getting back with you right?" Zeke said.

Liam smacked his head.

"You idiot! You have no idea what his family is capable of!" Liam chided.

* * *

"Li, the magician is about to leave soon!" Emoni Barrino notified. "You need to pay him!"

"Okay, I will be right there in a sec!" Liam said as he took the tray of muffins out of the oven.

Liam's apartment was filled with children running around, a few teenagers sitting by the TV playing Wii while adults were sitting around chatting away with paper plates filled with food on their hands.

Liam Robertson wasn't able to sleep in the entire night. On top of helping Zeke borrowing money, he had to set up decorations for Devon's birthday party. Feeling stressed was an understatement.

"Li! Li!" He quickly snapped out of his daze. "You seemed lost in your thoughts boy. Is anything the matter?"

"Just a little exhausted. I'm fine Tamela!" Liam smiled.

"You've been in the kitchen for quite a while now. Take a break! We'll be cutting the cake soon!" Tamela advised. "I'll take it from here!"

"Thanks Tamela." Liam smiled before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis stared at his laptop intently. He noticed everyone gathering together singing the birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone applauded when the song ended.

Sonny saw Liam and Devon cutting the cake together.

"Happy belated birthday, D! Daddy loves you!" Liam gave a peck on Devon's cheek and everyone applauded once more.

Sonny smiled a little when he saw that. "He's always been a great father. Oh wait a minute!" Sonny snapped out of his thoughts, "What was I thinking? He's not a great father! He abandoned Arianna!" He glared at the screen once more. "It's showtime!" He stood up and put on his coat before leaving the suite.

* * *

"Thank you for coming!" Liam showed the last guest out of his home.

"It has been a long ass day!" Emoni groaned.

"Tell me about it!" Liam stretched his arms. "Now we have to clean up!" Just then the doorbell rang.

"Don't tell me Raheem forgotten his coat again, he's such a klutz!" Liam shook his head as he proceeded towards the door.

Liam opened the door and saw Sonny Kiriakis standing in front him. His heart started pounding.

"Don't mind if I stop by." Sonny walked passed Liam and into the apartment.

"Jackson Kiriakis, this isn't a very good time." Liam implored. "Can you please…"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tamela Barrino stomped into the living room.

"Awww… is that any way for a pastor's wife to treat a guest?" Sonny asked sarcastically, "Whatever happened to Christian love?"

"You aren't welcomed here so just leave!" Tamela pointed towards the entrance.

"I come here with no harm. I just want to give the birthday boy a present!" Sonny chuckled.

Liam raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sonny Kiriakis handed the file he was holding to the blonde.

"Here, this is my present to your son!" Sonny grinned.

Liam snatched the file and he opened it up. His eyes widened when he saw the heading on the top of the page. In complete appalment, he took a step back and dropped the file onto the ground.

With his jaw dropped, Liam stared at Sonny.

"Li, what's the matter?" Tamela picked up the file on the ground and read the first page.

 **CONSENT TO ADOPTION**

 **I, Liam Robertson is giving consent to Jackson S. Kiriakis, granting him parental rights and giving him custody of Devon Robertson.**

"What kind of bullshit is this?!" It was the first time Tamela swore in years.

Eyes fixated on Sonny, Liam's hands were trembling **.**

"That's right, I'm giving your son a new Daddy!" Sonny smirked.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it for now! I wonder who saw that coming!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think! :D

Thanks for reading! :D


	15. Chapter 15: A tenancy agreement

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"What the hell is going on?" Emoni Barrino entered the living room after hearing her mother yell. She turned her head and spotted Sonny Kiriakis standing in front of the TV. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Mustering up whatever courage he had left, Liam Robertson turned to his sister-in-law.

"Emoni, take Devon and Tamela downstairs. I will handle this." Liam instructed.

Emoni's eyes shifted between Liam and his mother, feeling helpless.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" He gently slapped Emoni's arm.

Emoni quickly took the birthday boy and placed him on the stroller.

Sonny's eyes shifted towards the two-year-old, sleeping soundly with a small body pillow in his arms.

"Come on Mom!" Emoni pulled her gently. "Let's go down for a walk!"

Tamela turned away and the two quickly pushed the stroller out of the apartment.

Liam's hands were trembling. He had no idea what was going on. What he did know was that when it comes to facing Sonny Kiriakis, he knew he can't back down.

"What do you mean by this?" Liam questioned softly but sternly.

"Everything is written on that agreement. I want Devon Robertson." Sonny proceeded to the dining table and cut a slice of leftover cake.

"Why do you want my son?" Liam was on the verge of losing his cool. "What use is he of to you?"

"This cake is delicious!" Sonny chewed while talking, ignoring the question. "I love the icing! Did you bake this?"

"You can't take Devon away from me!" Liam snapped. "Devon can't live without me! He my son! I'm his father!"

"You're also Arianna's father. Yet, you abandoned her for this city life of yours." Sonny pointed out. "Abandoning children seems to be something you're good at!"

"How dare you!" Liam growled.

"If you want to stay here in New York, go ahead! No one's stopping you!" Sonny shook his head innocently. "But Devon, he's Arianna's little brother. Arianna deserves to have her family as whole and complete as possible!"

"You're sick you know that?" Liam glared. "The person you have beef with is me, why are you bringing a poor innocent toddler into this?"

Sonny placed the empty plate on back on the table, took a tissue and wiped his mouth before tossing it aside.

"Arianna is my daughter. As her father, I want her to be surrounded by love from her family." Sonny explained. "That includes Devon. Imagine how thrilled Ari would be when she realized she's a big sister!"

"Why are you doing this?" Liam questioned.

Sonny took a few steps towards Liam until their faces were a few inches apart.

"Why can't I?" Sonny replied with a question of his own. He pulled his head and smiled devilishly at Liam.

"Hey Li! Are Emoni and Mom done with the dishes?" Zeke Barrino asked as he closed the front door. When he turned around, he saw Sonny and Liam staring at him.

Sonny proceeded walked towards Zeke.

"Right now, your life depends on that man right there." Sonny pointed at Liam with his thumb. "If he sign the papers I just handed to him, 30 grand will be wired into Woodhaven Baptist Church's bank account. If he doesn't, don't be surprised if the cops enter the church office and arrest you." After finishing his piece, Sonny Kiriakis swaggered out of the apartment.

Zeke proceeded towards Liam. "What's wrong Li? What does his want? Does he want you to return to Salem?"

A dejected Liam stared blankly into space, not answering Zeke's question.

Zeke took the file Liam's was holding and skimmed through the details of the contract.

"What the hell is this shit?" Zeke questioned in shock.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis entered his suite and proceeded to the living room. He fell back on the couch in complete triumph.

"God is on my side!" Sonny thought to himself. He was so close to throwing in the towel. At one point, he honestly thought he would give up but everything worked out for good. "It's time for an afternoon nap." However, the moment he closed his eyes, he heard his cellphone ring.

"Gosh I haven't slept well in days!" Sonny groaned. He took the cellphone from the coffee table.

"Hello?" Sonny answered irritatedly.

"Sonny Kiriakis! What the hell is going on?!" Gabi Hernandez shouted.

Sonny, startled by Gabi's anger, pulled the phone away from him for a second.

"Why are there construction workers in our home taking everything away?" Gabi went on. "This is not the first thing I expected to come hgome to after two long weeks in Shanghai!"

"They aren't construction workers Gabi, they're movers!" Sonny corrected. "We're moving!"

"You should've discussed this with me earlier!" Gabi chided.

"We've been trapped in that apartment for years! I wanted to surprise you and Arianna with a little upgrade!" Sonny shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Well, I do not like this surprise at all! Where are we moving to? The Kiriakis Mansion? Because there's no way I'm gonna live there with Victor!" Gabi objected.

"We will be moving to a two-storey home on Sycamore Street! I made sure we live opposite JJ so that you can spend more time with him and aid him in his recovery." Sonny placated.

"That's not the point! The point was you should have told me beforehand! Arianna's pretty freaked out too!" Gabi continued chiding.

* * *

Liam felt the temperature of the living room declining by the second. His hands were trembling once again.

"I can't believe it! He wants to take Devon away?!" Zeke questioned in appalment.

Liam closed his eyes and fell further back into the couch.

"Li, you're right! We don't need the money! We can raise the money on our own. We are already up to 25 grand!" Zeke announced.

"It's no use! Can't you see he's threatening us?!" Liam snapped. "If we don't take the money, you would be going to prison!"

"What's with all this arguing?" The two heard a voice coming from the entrance.

Liam and Zeke turned their heads and saw Ernest Barrino standing at the doorway. They gasped in unison.

"Ezekiel, what have you done?" Ernest interrogated. "Why would you be going to prison?"

The two turned to look at each other for a second before turning their heads back to Ernest.

"Answer me." Ernest accented each word slowly.

* * *

Philip Kiriakis, Chloe Lane and some of his producers were busy looking through audition tapes.

"I really like the tone of her voice." Said one the producers.

"I agree," Chloe reiterated, "her voice is so rich and dark. She would make a splendid alto with those lows notes of hers."

"She has a lovely tone, but I'm worried whether she would be able to belt high Cs and high Ds." Another producer expressed. "We are trying to create a soul and R&B girlgroup here you know this genre requires a great amount of vocal ability. I worry whether she would be up to the task."

Philip Kiriakis massaged the bridge of his nose. "I didn't know starting an R&B girlgroup will be this challenging."

* * *

Ernest Barrino smacked Zeke in the head.

"You thief! You are a useless good-for-nothing!" Ernest screamed, smacking Zeke's head repeatedly.

Liam Robertson quickly pulled Ernest back, trying to hold him back.

A guilt-ridden Zeke kept silent. His hair was messed up thanks to Ernest.

"Let me go Li! Let me go!" Ernest struggled in Liam's arms.

"Zeke is very apologetic about it! We are trying to return the money!" Liam raised his voice, competing with Ernest's volume.

"Let me go now!" Ernest ordered.

"Only if you stop hitting Zeke!" Liam made the condition.

Within seconds, Ernest stopped struggling and Liam let him go.

Ernest glared at Liam for a second before turning his face to Zeke.

"You're a useless piece of garbage!" Ernest reprimanded. "How dare you steal from the church?!"

"Calm down Ernest." Liam tried to placate. "Zeke did it because he needed to pay for Remonda's medical bills. You know Trumpcare is bogus!"

"Does that still give him the right to steal from the church?" Ernest railed. "That 30 grand was meant to help renovate the homeless shelter in the Bronx!"

"Ernest, please try to understand…" Liam tried to continue.

"Remonda is my granddaughter too!" Ernest cut him off. "You think I haven't been worrying about how to pay the medical bills? I love all my grandchildren deeply!" He turned back to Zeke, "And because of you, Jackson Kiriakis now wants to take my other grandchild away! Liam is still defending you despite the shitstorm you put him into!"

"Ernest, Zeke has told me many times that he's sorr…" Liam tried explaining once more.

"Don't defend him Li!" Ernest interrupted again. "I can't calm down! Not when my son is a thief and my grandson is on the verge of being abducted!"

Liam sighed. The relationship between Zeke and Ernest had always been a rocky one. He had played a mediator one to many times in this situation. Although he agreed that what Zeke did was idiotic, he could not help but feel that this was also partly his fault.

"This is my fault." Liam muttered.

"What did you say?" Ernest asked.

"If I didn't return to New York, Jackson Kiriakis wouldn't have done this to y'all." Liam exhaled through his nose.

"Don't say that!" Ernest's facial expressions soften. "You have did nothing but protect this family & thec church be it financially or emotionally. You are a victim in this situation!"

"Zeke may spend his life behind bars. If Jackson Kiriakis didn't come, none of this would have happened." Liam regretted.

* * *

"Hey Sonny! I just came home from the New York HQ." Justin Kiriakis entered the suite and saw an acquaintance with his son.

"Leon!" Justin greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Justin! I'm here finalizing some final documents for your boy right here!" Justin's former colleague explained.

"Sonny, what are you up to? You only told me you're going to get adoption papers." Justin inquired.

"Relax, your son is not a heartless person like you think he is!" Leon assured. "Didn't I tell you he will be in safe hands? I promise you that Sonny won't go overboard."

"Leon, you think I don't know how you work as a lawyer?" Justin snorted.

"Sure, my methods may be a little underhanded, but I can assure you that your boy here is not doing anything… unethical." Leon guaranteed.

* * *

Liam Robertson placed a bouquet of flowers on the tombstone.

 _ **TAMEKA FEY BARRINO**_

 _ **Loving Daughter & Wife**_

 _ **5/21/1994 – 10/17/2019**_

"Tammy," Liam sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I'm about to lose our boy. I can't let him grow up around a family of mobsters. Furthermore, he wouldn't have any strong black role models to look up to!"

"A family of mobsters? Is that what you really think of my family?" Liam heard a voice speaking to him.

He turned his head and saw Sonny Kiriakis coming forward.

"It's strange that you talk about the Kiriakises as mobsters." Sonny grabbed him by the waist and pressed the bodies closed. He leaned in and whispered, "You want to talk about a child being raised by mobsters when you married one."

Liam shoved him away.

"Jackson Kiriakis! Behave yourself!" Liam snapped. "You're disgusting you know that?! Do you have any idea where this place is?"

"Let me guess," Sonny turned to read the engravement on the tombstone. "Tameka Fey Barrino." He read out.

"She's Devon's mother!" Liam was getting more heated up. "She's my wife and the love of my life! Unlike you, she actually loves me. Unlike you, she stood by me through the thick and thin. She stood by a man with no past."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Sonny smirked. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Liam was at a loss for words. He didn't know Jackson Kiriakis would have such a thick skull.

"Make you jealous?" Liam scoffed. "You're over your head! How many times do I need to tell you, Will Horton is dead. The man who would pull all the stops to keep his marriage with you afloat is long gone!"

Those words sting Sonny like an injection. However, he quickly told himself to brush it off.

"Have you reached a decision?" Sonny asked.

"About you trying to take my son away from me?" Liam scowled.

"Why are you making it sound like I'm heartless? I'm trying to give your son a better life!" Sonny said innocently.

"By trying to take Devon away from his biological father?" Liam shook his head in distress. "And what makes you think I will take your money? I still have time to raise money."

"You have less than 24 hours before I call the cops!" Sonny sneered. "But sure, I would love to see you try! I have already messaged you my hotel suite. I'm looking forward to see you." He turned around and took his leave.

Liam exhaled slowly.

"I need to raise the remaining money by today!" Liam told himself.

* * *

Liam entered the Barrino townhouse to pick up his son where he heard Zeke Barrino groaning!

"Ow, gentler!" Zeke winced.

Liam went to the living room and saw Emoni Barrino gently dapping Zeke's forehead. He noticed his brother-in-law having bruises all over, with a significantly huge bruise around his left eye.

"Gosh Zeke! What the hell happened?" Liam rushed towards him.

"It's nothing Li," Zeke tried alleviating his fears. "Chip and I got into an argument and it just went out of hand."

"What are you talking about?!" Emoni interrupted. "He had men beat you up and he told you his boss ordered you to return the money by tomorrow!"

"I don't get it! I thought you and him were cool?" Liam couldn't understand.

"Chip is just like…" Before Zeke could go on, Emoni placed her finger on his lips.

"Chip told Zeke he was forced to return the money because his boss told him to. He sells drugs for Titan Industries." Emoni revealed.

"What?!" Liam was blindsided once again.

"Yes, and he told Zeke that you either take money from Jackson Kiriakis or he goes to jail!" Emoni reported on Zeke's behalf.

Liam felt the room getting smaller, he started to have difficulty breathing. He was about to lose his daughter.

* * *

"Mr Kiriakis, Liam Robertson should be on his way over from Zeke's place." Chip informed.

In less than a second, they heard the doorbell ringing incessantly.

"Faster than I thought!" Sonny grinned.

One of Sonny's minions opened the door.

Sonny Kiriakis saw Liam charging into the living room.

Liam saw Sonny & his father sitting on the couch.

Justin's eyes widened. Even though he knew Will's alive, this was the first time in over five years he'd seen the man.

Sonny took the cup of coffee from the table and took a sip.

"Hi, Justin!" Liam greeted.

"Hello, Will!" Justin greeted.

"I would like a moment alone with your son." Liam stated.

"Is that really necessary?" Sonny placed the cup back on the coffee table. "There are no secrets between me and my father."

"Must you really take Devon away from me?" Liam asked.

"If it means for Arianna to reunite with her brother, then yes." Sonny answered as diplomatically as possible.

Liam closed his eyes, contemplating about the decision he had to make.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said." Sonny gave a phony remorseful look. "And I thought to myself, how can I separate a father from his son? What kind of monster am I?"

"Wow! You're only realizing that now?" Liam remarked sarcastically.

"So I decided to do something for you. Chip, get the papers!" Sonny ordered.

The minion passed the papers to Liam Robertson.

"What is this?" Liam skimmed through the details and saw the words highlighted in bold.

 **TENANCY AGREEMENT**

"What the hell is this?" Liam was getting more annoyed.

"This is an tenancy agreement. You will be moving in with me!" Sonny announced.

It was when it hit Liam. He realized that this whole thing was a ploy and he walked right into it.

Devon was only leverage. Sonny wanted him back in Salem.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now! Sorry for not updating this! I'm trying my best to update it as much as possible & I will complete this fanfic! :D

And as always REVIEW! :D

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
